Different Origins
by Diana Quill
Summary: Hunith was Ygraine's maidservant and friend, once the queen dies she is encharged with the care of Arthur Pendragon. With Uther initiating the Great Purge and dealing with the aftermath of his deal with the High Priestess, one mistake made in sadness and lust might cause a great change to the destiny of Emrys and The Once and Future King.
1. Death of a Heart

**Hello lovely readers that decided it was worth it to check out this story, I thank each and every one of you.**

 **Firstly a brief explanation: This story is finished... but it isn't. I have only seven chapters done and that's all there will be for now unless I get an inspiration to write more, but it's complete enough as it is, so I'm posting it anyway but leaving it as a WIP.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin nor anything you may recognize (and probably don't own a few things you_ don't _recognize too)_**

(this will be the only disclaimer in this story)

 **Happy reading, hope you like it :)**

* * *

" _How is she?" The dark haired man stood by the door, glancing at the blonde woman sitting on the bed, the newborn in her arms._

" _I fear the worst" The physician mutters, subsequently walking away from the door "Sire, I believe the Queen could benefit of some rest"_

" _Nonsense" The weak voice of the mother carried to their ears "I can rest when I no longer breathe"_

" _Do not speak of such things, my love" The king approaches the bed cautiously_

" _I know what you did, my darling" She smiles up at him kindly "And I will gladly pay the price for my child to see the world by your side"_

" _You do not know of what you speak, you are not to die" The forceful voice of the king makes the baby stir in her arms_

" _It is my time" Her face was paler by the second "Make me a promise"_

" _Ygraine…"_

" _Please, indulge me at least"_

" _Very well" He relents_

" _You will not blame yourself for what is to come, and you are to love your child –_ our _child, with all your heart"_

" _You are not going to die, I forbid you" He takes hold of her hand and pales at the coldness of it._

" _The goddess has granted me more time than I could ask for, and I am grateful" She smiles again, knowingly "Please, promise me"_

" _You will not –"_

" _My king" She blinks, her eyes feeling heavy "Do not deny me my dying wish"_

" _You are NOT dying!" He places his hands on each side of her face, forcing her to look at him._

" _I love you" She closes her eyes, leaning more heavily against the pillows. Her arms lose their strength and the small bundle of a baby leans away from her body, starting to cry for the loss of the embrace._

" _YGRAINE!" He shakes her body, and a maidservant hurries to take the baby from its precarious position on the late queen's lap. Her eyes are not the only ones clouded with tears._

" _Uther…" The man that previously watched from the door enters the room, standing behind the distressed king and placing a hand on his shoulder._

 _Tears streamed freely from the king's eyes, making the heartbreaking moment even more intimate. He could not find it in him to care, for only his most trusted were in that room._

" _I am sorry Sire, she is dead" The physician assured after hesitantly checking the body._

" _She cannot be dead" It is merely a whisper, but in the silence of the room it might as well have been a shout._

" _My friend…" The dark haired man tries again, prying the king's hands away from his wife's body, not failing to notice how they trembled in despair._

" _She cannot…no…please no…" The murmurs muffled as the king embraces his friend, lost in his grief._

 _The maidservant rocks the baby in her arms, tear tracks in her face showing her care for her queen, but nothing else betrayed her professionalism, as this was not her time to grief. She would have time, once she had to return to her duties, but now it was not within her_ rights _to mourn the loss of a beloved – dare she say – friend_ , _not when her king had lost much more._

 _The king had not only lost his wife, but his one love and, in a way, his heart. This brought sadness as much as worry to their hearts, for no one wished to imagine Uther without a heart. The mere thought was unimaginable as much as fearsome, and they could only pray it never came to be._

 _The friendly embrace was broken and they soon saw why: the once vulnerable blue eyes now carried a new hardness to them as the king pulled away, sidestepping his friend to take his wife's hand._

" _I promise," He said, much too late but with no less meaning "It was_ not _my fault, my love, nor yours" He glances at the baby sleeping harmlessly on the maidservant's arms "It was_ magic _"_

* * *

 **And so Ygraine dies... and yes, in this fic she knew the consequences, Uther wasn't the only one that could talk to Nimueh after all.**

 **Well, what are you waiting for? Onto the next chapter...**


	2. Nursery Rhyme

"Don't," The woman reprimanded the small boy who looked back at her from where he stood, ready to bolt out the door "What did I teach you?"

"I shouldn't play before my studies" The boy sighs, walking back in and sitting on the chair facing a book.

"Good" She smiles at him and he grins, despite his displeasure, because he loves his mother and is happy for something as simple as her worry for his education.

He knows that is not usual for most farm boys, his friends do not know how to read much or eat with the proper utensils. His mother says that is because he is special, and she needs him to be ready for anything that life might require of him.

His ten-year-old brain cannot fathom why life would require of him to know the history of the kingdoms nor math, but he does all that is required because it makes his mother smile and give him more time to play.

There are other reasons for him to be special: he can do things no one else can. It is a well-guarded secret between him and his mother, the need for the secrecy being ingrained into him since he could remember.

One of his friends, an older one, sung a song. It made him sad, because his friend's sister had been special too, like him – _a witch –,_ but the red knights had taken her away. He asked him once why he sung that ugly song and he said it was to remind him of his hate for the king.

 _Chop, chop, the witch is dead_

 _The king's red knights chopped off her head_

 _They came at night and broke the lock_

 _Now her head is on the chopping block_

 _Shoosh, shoosh, don't make a sound_

 _Or the red knights will have you bound_

 _You had better not play with fire_

 _Unless you are ready for the pyre_

 _So close your eyes, do not be bold_

 _The knights cannot see they shine gold_

 _For if they have the time to dwell_

 _You will soon be drowning in the well_

His mother told him about the red knights, she told him to hide if they ever came and be very quiet or they would think he was a bad boy and take him from her. He never told her he knew what they would really do, because he knew what dead was. It's when you don't wake up anymore, like the old man that lived close to them. He did not want the red knights to make him dead, so he never let anyone see.

"Hunith" A man entered the house; approaching the mother, "They are here"

"How long?" She asks, starting to run around their small house and gather all their possessions.

"They breached the forest's limits only a few minutes ago" the boy stopped reading at that, because his mother had taken the book.

"The red knights are coming?" the boy asked, "We need to go, mum!"

"I know, darling. Say goodbye to Francis" She finally had gathered their few belongings that were not borrowed from the friendly townspeople and took her don's hand.

"Can't you come with us?" He looked up at his friend with misty eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't. Come now, I have two horses ready" He guided them out to the stables

There were hushed goodbyes and soon mother and son were riding on a horse on the opposite direction of the approaching knights.

"I liked it there" The boy leans against his mother on their horse while the one with their belongings came behind.

"I know, Merlin" She kisses his forehead "But you know why we had to go"

"I'm sorry mum," said Merlin

"Don't ever, _ever_ think this is your fault, dear"

"But we're only leaving because the red knights can't see me" he whined

"They didn't even know we were there, love, it was just bad luck" Hunith sighs "Still, it was better to leave then risk anything. I wouldn't forgive myself if they ever hurt you"

"They won't hurt _us_ " The boy assured with a certainty not common to his age. There was silence for a moment until he spoke again "Where are we going now?"

"I heard of a very nice village on the borders of Cenred's kingdom. It's called Ealdor"

* * *

 **I will be alternating between past and present in each chapter, but I think that became clear enough. If not, you have been warned *grin* how about checking out the next chapter?**


	3. Broken Bond

" _You did this!_ You _killed my wife!" The king pressed his sword against the woman's throat_

" _I_ warned _you! A life for a life, the Old Religion always claims a price!" She did not stray from sword-point, but looked at him with sadness in her eyes "I did not know what the price was until it was claimed, I swear"_

" _You're lying, sorceress" He pressed harder and a thin line of blood slid down her neck "Your evil practices have done enough damage, I see the truth now"_

" _You're blinded by your rage, Uther Pendragon" She leveled his stare with no fear in her eyes "You will regret these actions"_

" _The only regret I'll have is to have ever called you a friend," He answered, pulling the sword back and brandishing it against her._

 _The sorceress looked regretfully at the man before vanishing in a whirlwind as soon as the sword came close to slashing her. Uther screamed in frustration and hit the wall with his sword, not doing any damage to the stone wall but probably causing a dent in the metal._

" _You called, Sire?" A knight entered the throne room where he had found himself once the sorceress left._

" _Call for the council, I have urgent matters to discuss" the man nodded and left._

•••

" _You cannot be thinking clearly, Uther," the dark haired man protested._

" _My mind is clearer than ever, Balinor, and you would do well not to insult my judgment" The king's words were cold "Magic is a force of evil that must be eradicated from my kingdom as fast as possible"_

" _Friend…"_

" _KNOW YOUR PLACE!" The king snapped, punching the table._

 _Balinor looked into the king's eyes and sadness overtook his features._

" _I thought I knew,_ Sire _" The title held none of the respect for its owner, instead laced with resentment for having to employ it after such a long time "But I see now that I was mistaken. I will ride out in the morning"_

" _What –" The king was left talking to thin air as the man walked away from his once friend._

 _And so it started, the_ purge _, the persecution of all magic in the kingdom. At first the people disagreed, but fueled by fear and hatred, along with their trust on their king, resolves faltered and executions started._

 _Sorcerers came to fear the red knights in which they had put their trust on, fleeing the kingdom before they could be caught. Some were not so lucky, dying in capture, in the dungeons, the executioner's block or even the pyre if the king deemed it were so. Children with any signs of practicing magic were gathered and left on a well to drown as their parents were executed for permitting such evil to touch their children._

•••

" _Sire" The maidservant bowed to the king. The baby in her arms was sleeping quietly, blond head tucked on her neck._

" _Hunith" the king's eyes softened at the sight of the maidservant and his son in her arms "Has he been fed?"_

" _Just a few minutes ago, Sire" She answers with a fond smile._

 _Uther had not had the heart to dismiss his wife's maidservant, instead making her Arthur's wet nurse since his wife was not there to breastfeed her son and he could not think of anyone better to care for the boy than the young servant girl that was so close to his beloved Ygraine._

" _Let me hold him" he came close and Hunith deposited the baby in his arms "I know Gaius could use some help collecting herbs, I can take care of Arthur for a few hours, go"_

" _Thank you, Sire" She bows and leaves._

 _The small child blinks his blue eyes open to gaze up into his father's and the king sighs, moving close to a window._

" _Don't worry, Arthur" he reassured the little bundle of joy that smiled at him from his arms "You won't have to worry about the evils of magic as you grow, I promise you'll be safe"_

 _His only answer were small happy noises from the boy, but that was enough._

* * *

 **So... baby Arthur and Hunith *cooing***

 **Wanna see what's next? Follow me *Jumps into the next chapter***


	4. Sharp Gift

"Come on, Will!" Merlin grinned, running from his friend.

"I'll get you, you'll see it" laughed will as he ran after the other boy.

"Careful, you don't want to make your clothes dirty or I'll have _you_ wash them!" Hunith warns with a following sigh, going back into the even smaller house than the last to finish preparing the food.

She had noticed that Merlin liked it in Ealdor. Will and her boy were practically joined by the hip and Merlin insisted on him helping with his studies. The boy was surprisingly smart for his station and age and their mother soon explained that: He was son of a deserted knight, having been raised in court until a few years prior to their arrival.

"Alright boys, come eat!" She calls after some time and the two soon run inside. She and Will's mother had grown used to sharing chores and so the boys were usually found together no matter what they were doing.

"You win this time, but I'll beat you in training" Will smirks trough a mouthful.

"Swallow before talking" Hunith's stern voice had the boy comply in a heartbeat

"You wish, Will" Merlin grins and finishes eating as fast as he could

Not even a full hour later, the boys grabbed their wooden swords to spar in the middle of the village. Hunith stood to the side, smiling and correcting their stances. The familiar activity made her long for the old days in Camelot, secretly training with the knights on her little free time.

Ygraine was a most benevolent queen and an even better friend; she was the one that taught Hunith most of what she is now passing onto her son. She knew the value of her subjects and was not afraid to show kindness to those of a lesser station than her, always helping those who needed when she could find the time to.

"Posture" She touched Will's shoulder and he soon adjusted his footing and straightened his back.

Merlin took advantage of the distraction to hit him in the chest and laugh.

"Dead!"

Hunith takes a pointy piece of wood and points against Merlin's neck.

"So are you, don't take victory for granted"

"Sorry mum" He said with meaning before continuing from where they stopped.

By dinnertime, they were already finished and sat, dutifully bathed, and reading a book by the fire.

It was not much, she could admit, but it was enough.

•••

As the boys grew, so did their lessons, and after Merlin's sixteenth birthday, Hunith pulled him aside.

"I have a gift for you" She smiled

"You didn't have to, mom" He grins back at her anyway

"Well, It was mine, but it's time I passed it onto someone else" She walked to a corner of the house and took out a floorboard, pulling a something out of the spacer under it; it was a small wooden box. She walked back and held it out to him "A dear friend once gave me this so I could defend myself if need be. I now trust you with its safety and vice versa"

"Thank you, mother" He takes it from her hands and opens the box, opening it to find a sword-handle dagger. He grinned at his mother, placing the box on the nearby table before hugging her "oh, thank you, thank you!"

"Well, you better not lose it or trip and end up impaling yourself" She jokes at his clumsiness

"I'll try" He chuckles and, once she leaves, he moves to inspect the dagger more closely.

It was a double-edged blade; the cross-guard and pommel were made of what appeared to be brass with the handle covered in leather, most likely to have wood under it. By its side was a thin leather belt with a sheath for it.

He didn't know why his mother taught him to use a sword nor why this was necessary, but she always said he might need the knowledge one day and he wasn't about to contradict her.

After all, who knows what his destiny holds?

* * *

 **Well, _I do._**

 **But for now, all I hold is another chapter...**


	5. Consequences of Loyalty

" _She's dead because of you" The man glares at the king "I cannot let you live whilst she rots in a grave"_

" _Is that a threat?" Uther rises from the throne, his knights closing in on the man._

" _No" He unfastens his gauntlet and throws it on the ground in front of the king "It's a challenge"_

 _Uther looks at the man with sadness in his eyes, but that soon morphs into resolve as he lowers himself to pick up the gauntlet._

" _So be it"_

 _The kingdom is watching as on the following day, king and knight face each other to fight. Tristan de Bois grips the hilt of his sword with anger in his whole demeanor, an aggressive posture as one knight announces the start of the match._

 _He advances first, moving with the speed of a desperate man, but it is the wrong move. He is a great knight, but emotions are the ruin of a man. Uther meets his sword in the air and stays in the defensive, biding his time._

 _It is a long fight, but not long enough. Tristan falls; a scream is heard in the crowd. Agravaine runs to his brother, glaring at Uther but not moving to make a challenge. The king looks down for a moment in grief, but he could not lose, not even for his late wife's brother._

 _The people do not cheer as much as always, for it is not a happy day. Agravaine is gone by morning._

" _I'm sorry, Sire" Hunith says once he enters his chambers. She has a small Arthur next to her, playing with a few wooden toys. He had placed both there for their safety and the guards on the door assured that no one had tried to breach the room._

" _It is my duty" He waves a hand, sitting on his bed._

 _Hunith and Arthur were a constant reminder of his Wife._

 _The servant girl had joined them when she was merely a girl, running around the village with too much energy to spend. After the death of their parents during a raid, Gaius took her in and Ygraine, always helpful to her subjects, gave her a job in the palace._

 _She had practically raised the girl henceforth into the beautiful woman in front of him._

 _Hunith was very different from his wife in appearance, with dark locks of hair and darker eyes, a small stature against Ygraine's imposing figure. Maybe that was the reason, or the way she seemed to care for Arthur as his own son, it could even be how she was always silently there, just being, while he stormed homes and declared people's deaths._

 _One or none of those reasons saw her on his bed some time later, not entirely against her wishes. She was still young and naïve, with too much loyalty to her king and his family, but maybe that would change._

 _Two and a half months later, she found out she was pregnant._

 _The king never heard of it._

* * *

 **YES, it's exactly what you're thinking.**

 **I never read a fic where Merlin was actually Uther's son, so i figured I'd write one. If anyone _does_ know of another fic like this, please PM me the link, I'd love to read it.**


	6. Meeting at Last

Arthur did not remember his mother; he did not have a painting to look at nor a memory of her voice. His oldest memories were of long brown hair, a soft voice that sang him songs and read him stories and kind blue eyes that looked at him with care.

Nevertheless, that was long ago.

Now he had memories of his lessons in etiquette, history, politics, swordfight and everything that is required of a prince. He had memories of driving various nursemaids crazy and trying to get their attention, of wanting to play with his father and of him teaching Arthur how to handle his first sword.

Growing up as a prince gave him many duties, but many privileges as well. He played with the noble children and was praised for his deeds even if they were not praise worthy.

His father almost never spoke about his mother, nor why magic was evil. He insisted on two facts: It simply is and Ygraine is dead. Still, he could remember one of his nursemaids making butterflies appear in her hands to play with him and healing his scratches. He mentioned it to his father once.

He never saw her again.

Arthur grew up trying to be the best at what he did, but only in what he felt was worth his time, so he became the best swordsman in the kingdom. He usually spent time with the knights, showing off his skills or helping them improve theirs. This day was no different.

"Where is the target?" He asked impatiently of the servant boy.

"There, sir?" He looked at it and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Into the sun?" Arthur looked at the servant pointedly.

"Well, it's not that bright" The boy replied, still oblivious to Arthur's wish for him to _move_ the target instead of arranging excuses as to where it was placed.

"A bit like you then?" he joked and the knights laughed.

"I'll put the target down the other end, shall I, Sir?" the servant gave up with a sigh and Arthur nodded minutely, amused at the boy's difficulty with understanding simple orders.

"Teach him a lesson," One of the men suggested and Arthur smirked.

"This will teach him" He turned to the servant who was still moving the target and threw a knife.

"Hey, hang on" The boy lowered the target and looked distressed at the knife.

The prince and the knights laughed.

"Don't stop" Arthur ordered.

The boy walked further and asked if there was enough.

"I told you to keep moving!" he threw another knife.

That lasted a few moments as he and the knights laughed as he threw knives at the running boy until he fell and a peasant stopped the target.

"Hey, come on. That's enough," The new arrival said.

"What?" Arthur turned to him, offended at the interruption to their game.

"You've had your fun, my friend"

The boy – because he was definitely younger than Arthur himself – had black short hair, a skin too pale to be healthy and big ears that stood off in his appearance. His clothes were of poor quality and he wore a ridiculous red neckerchief that besides the fact that it resembled Camelot's color, had nothing else in its favor, much like the boy himself.

"Do I know you?" He walked towards the boy.

"Uh, I'm Merlin" He had the nerve of offering his hand to the prince.

"So I _don't_ know you," Arthur concluded.

"No" Merlin took back his hand, seeing that it would not be shaken in the near future.

"Yet you called me 'Friend'" He raised one brow

"That was my mistake" Said Merlin and Arthur thought that maybe he knew his place after all.

"Yes, I think so."

"Yeah, I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass" He concluded and Arthur chuckled humorlessly as the boy tried to walk away.

"Or I one who could be so stupid" he rebutted "Tell me, _Mer_ lin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" the beginning of a threat passed his lips as he stepped towards the boy again.

"No" Merlin turned to face him again.

"Would you like me to help you?"

"I wouldn't if I were you" The surety of Merlin's speech almost had him worried for a fraction of a second, but he was the best fighter in there and he was sure of it.

That pile of gangly limbs probably could not be coordinated enough to throw a punch.

"Why?" He asked, smiling patronizingly "What are you gonna do to me?"

"You have no idea"

"Be my guest" He opened his arms in invitation "Come on, come on" he looked at the hesitant boy " _Come ooon"_ he teased and Merlin actually threw a punch.

It was surprisingly not the worst but Arthur intercepted his hand anyways, twisting it behind his back.

"I'll have you thrown in jail for that" He kept the boy immobile

"Who do you think you are, the king?" Merlin sounded disbelieving and Arthur realized at that moment that he had no idea who the prince was. This is priceless.

"No, I'm his son, _Arthur_ "

* * *

 **Well, _that_** **stayed as it was. Merlin was way too annoyed to remember how to throw a proper punch.**

 **Onto the last chapter we go...**


	7. Hurried Escape

" _What are you doing?" The man asked, getting up from his cell and looking at the woman that was currently unlocking the door._

" _We must hurry if you intend to get out of here" She came into the moonlight shining through the small window and he soon recognized her._

" _Hunith" He breathed_

" _We have to go_ now! _" She whispered in an urgent manner and it got his feet moving, running out of the dungeons._

 _The guards were asleep on their tables and no one seemed to be around as she guided him through the corridors and soon into the woods._

" _I cannot repay your kindness" He looked at her_

" _Yes you can. Get me out of here, come with me to a village where I can escape Uther and your debt will be paid"_

" _Why would you run?" He did not understand her motivations; she did not have magic, unlike himself._

 _She slowly moved her cape and he caught sight of the lump in her belly, eyes widening._

" _You are with child," He concluded lamely, as if that was not obvious._

" _Yes, and I cannot have Uther find out, so I must run" said Hunith in a final tone, looking round for a moment before spotting what she was looking for and pulling a bag with her provisions out of a bush._

 _So run they did._

•••

" _Where is he? How could you let him escape!" Uther exclaimed at the guards that were only now coming out of their slumber._

" _We do not know, Sire"_

" _Incompetent fools" He mutters._

 _No one comments on how he does not send immediately for the gates to be close and a patrol to leave in search for the prisoner, and wisely so. Not even the king admitted that deep down he was relieved for not having to kill his oldest friend._

•••

" _Tell me, is it truly Uther's?" Balinor asked once they made camp away from the city and on their way to the border._

" _It could not be anyone else's" She sighs, burying her head in her hands "I could not have a child of the king, not even if he accepted him. His reign is full of cruelty and tyranny, I was simply too blind to see it"_

" _Him?" Balinor raises one brow amusedly_

 _Hunith blushes slightly._

" _I just have a feeling" She shrugs_

" _I have a feeling you are going to make a wonderful mother, if you are willing to sacrifice your life this way for one that has yet to meet the world"_

" _I hope you're right" She smiles, looking at the fire "I'll have to teach him everything I learned, since as much as I hope to; I cannot guarantee that the truth will never come to light"_

" _I can help; if you wish" He edges closer, taking her hand in his "You are an honorable woman, Hunith. One mistake shall not define you"_

" _My son is not a mistake," She says fiercely, looking into the man's eyes._

" _See, already the maternal instincts are showing" He jokes and she manages a low chuckle._

" _I would be grateful for whatever else you offer, but I will not hold you to any promises," says Hunith, after a moment._

 _They remain in comfortable silence throughout the night._

•••

" _You have not seen her the whole day?" Uther asks the physician_

" _I am sorry, Sire. If she has left, I do not know to where" There was no lie in his voice_

" _Very well…" He sighs, was it too much of a coincidence? He did not want to believe the lovely Hunith capable of such betrayal "Warn me if you receive any news, Gaius"_

" _Certainly, Sire"_

* * *

 **Well, here we are, hope you enjoyed the story and I'll see ya when I see ya *waves***


	8. Discovering Destiny

**Hello *terrible british accent***

 **As it turns out, I had a few more ideas for this fic, so... I'll keep posting them as they come. I don't guarantee it'll be a regular occurrence, but as long as I have ideas for this fic, I'll keep it unmarked as complete.**

* * *

"Where are you?" Merlin looked around the cave, heart thumping on his chest.

Someone, some _thing_ had been calling his name, and this was where the voice came from. After his encounter with the prince, and subsequently the stocks, followed by another meeting with the blond prat, he did not need to call more attention.

Deciding to sneak into the castle and below the dungeons was not the way to do it, he was aware. He has always had a larger curiosity than self-regard, unfortunately.

He steps backward once something flies his way, a moment later a giant dragon is sitting on a stone in front of him. Wings folded and mouth stretched in what he could only identify as a satisfied smirk.

"I am here" The dragon speaks, looking at him curiously "How small you are for such a great destiny"

"What do you mean?" He can almost feel the adrenalin in his blood, pumping through his body. He has a destiny, a purpose, or so this creature says "What destiny?"

"Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason"

"How do you know?" He frowns at the dragon. Should he trust his word?

"Dragons are creatures of power; the future is not beyond our reach as it is to most" The dragon explains cryptically "Arthur is The Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion"

Merlin thinks back to his encounter with the so-called future king and looks at the dragon with disbelief.

"…right"

"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike"

"I don't see what this has to do with me" Merlin interrupts impatiently

" _Everything._ Without you Arthur will never succeed" the dragon's face comes closer "Without you, there will be _no_ Albion"

"What does that mean? Am I supposed to protect him?" He frowns "He has his knights for that"

"Only the sword will not be enough to face those who challenge him, no matter how trained one is with it" the serious tone leaves no doubt of that "You must use your talents to protect him"

"Are you crazy? Magic is outlawed, I could be sent to death if I'm caught!"

"Then don't be caught" He sounds amused and starts flying up and away from Merlin.

"Wait, stop!" He calls, but the dragon is gone.

He sits on the stone, torch still in hand… it was his destiny to protect _Arthur?_ That could not be true. The prince was pompous and arrogant and did not seem to care about how his behavior affected others, just thinking about all the things he ruined during their fight had Merlin cringe at the thought of the work the owners of those tents would have.

He decided to think on it. How much was the word of a dragon was worth, after all.

On the night following the feast, Merlin sat on his bed dreading the day that was to come. He had not hesitated on saving the prat the night before, just because he was irritating did not mean he deserved to die for his father's actions.

He just could not understand how being his son's manservant would be a reward to anyone in the king's mind.

Looking to the side at the book of magic he had been given from Gaius, he could not help to think that maybe the dragon was right about his destiny.

* * *

 **A little twist to our lovely first encounter. My merlin will not be so dependant on this oversized lizard if I can help it.**

 **Keep an eye out for the next chapter *blows kiss***


	9. Silent Observer

Uther did not know what to make of the young servant.

When he first caught sight of the boy in the city, he did not pay much attention, but that changed once the same boy saved his son's life from a witch. He was suddenly reminded of his old friend Balinor at the boy's bravery, and even more after he drank from the goblet for Arthur.

He showed a loyalty unlikely of a servant and even a few of the knights, saving Arthur's life as many times as the opposite seemed to happen. There was something about Merlin… he could not quite put his finger on it.

He noticed how the boy carried himself as a clumsy fool at one moment and then, when distracted, with the posture of a knight. That he would be alert when distracted brought even more questions to the king's head.

He never touched any weapons, the king noticed. Not out of his own volition. Arthur used the boy as a training dummy and yet he stood firm to take the not completely unintentional beatings, always running off after to finish some kind of job or another.

He sometimes pitied the servant when seeing that Arthur put him in charge of other people's jobs, like mucking the stables or personally washing the knight's clothes and cleaning their armors, but had no reason to mention any of it. It was not his fault that the boy was too stupid to realize he was being fooled.

And a fool he was, always speaking back to Arthur and neglecting duties given to him until the last possible time. Uther could not fathom how Merlin has lasted this long as Arthur's manservant when others would have already given up.

He knew being his son's manservant was no reward, but was unwilling to give anything else to the boy. He could barely admit to himself that his son had been put in danger because of his hatred for magic, because a mother wanted to avenge her son.

One of the many times the boy proved to be a fool was that morning.

"Where is my son?" he asked the servant

"I'm not sure where he is. I think there has been a mistake. But it's not his fault – Arthur's, I mean"

The boy's obvious discomfort would have been humorous if he was not expecting his son to be in his place.

"Stop gibbering and tell me where he is"

"It's probably – no, it's definitely my fault"

"Where is Arthur?" He asks, losing his patience.

He sees the boy unconsciously shift, back stiffening and head rising before he schools his pose into something more subservient.

"He's not here" he has the nerve to state the obvious.

"I can see that"

"Arthur wasn't sure of his orders so he asked me to check with the guard to see if he was riding out this morning. And, well, I may have forgotten" The boy seemed more nervous as I approached him, trying to reign my temper.

"You _forgot?_ "

"I'm sorry, My Lord. I'm sure he would've been here had I told him"

"If this was a time of war, I would have you flogged," He threatens exasperatedly.

"And since it's not we'll let it go just this once?" Merlin looks at him hopeful

He barely contains the wish to roll his eyes at the disrespect. Not to appear too lenient and to maybe have him learn something, he sends the boy to the stocks.

On the following day, the boy appears with the same lame excuse spoken in a different way and he cannot help but sigh.

"If you are going to lie to me, at least learn to do it right" He chastises

"Sorry, My Lord" he replies sheepishly

Uther waves a hand dismissively

"Do you have any intention of telling me where my son really is?"

"Not really"

Uther raises one brow.

"And you would risk my wrath for your loyalty to him?"

"Any day, My Lord" said Merlin, honestly

He held back as the corner of his mouth threatened to lift. His defiance of him brought no thoughts of treason but of friendship. As much as people thought he did not notice those matters anymore, he could clearly see their friendship forming.

He had also not been stupid to not notice his son's absence and following appearance in soaked clothes being carried by a horse with Merlin by his side. He thought of asking, but once both held the pretense that Arthur had merely gone for a hunt, he decided not to.

He would play oblivious, for now.

* * *

 **Here's my try on Uther-is-not-exactly-nice-but-not-really-that-much-of-an-asshole-nor-as-oblivious-as-people-think.**

 **I think I like it *grin***


	10. Defying Destiny

' _Help'_ It was the sound of a young boy's voice _'Help me, please'_

Merlin walked out of the castle, looking for the source of the voice in his head.

' _Please'_

He caught sight of the boy, hiding from something.

' _Please, you have to help me'_

Looking around, he saw the guards asking about a boy.

' _They're searching for me'_

' _Why are they after you?'_ Merlin questioned in his mind

' _They're going to kill me'_

Looking to see if the guards were distracted, he waited until all of the guards had left the square completely before turning to the boy again.

' _This way'_ he instructed, walking to another entrance of the castle not so full of people _'Run. Run!'_

The boy ran and followed Merlin, who guided him into his chambers in the physician's quarters. Merlin moved to his window and cast a spell on the woods to mislead the guards, then moved back to his room. The boy passed out on his bed.

A few minutes later, he saw the guards prepare the executioner's block. Uther announced that the boy had escaped into the woods and to any that see a sign of him to immediately warn a guard. So he was safe, for now.

He was glad the boy was asleep when the man that came with him was executed.

•••

"What are you– Merlin!" Gaius walked in to see him applying a concoction of herbs into the boy's chest where he had been struck.

"Shhh, not so loud" He motioned for Gaius to close the door.

"Do you have any idea of what danger you're putting yourself in by harboring that child?!" He whispered in a very scream-like way.

"Yes, but what am I supposed to do, hand him over for execution?" He glared back at the physician.

"… You do have a point. But you are sending him away at the first chance you get, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Gaius, thank you. I'll wait until the guards lower their guards and find a way to smuggle him out."

"Fine, now get out of here; I will take a look at him"

It was night when the boy opened his eyes again. Merlin was sitting by his side, worrying over the wound.

' _Thank you, Emrys'_

' _Emrys? Why do you call me that?'_

' _Among my people, that is your name'_

' _You know who I am. How?'_

He never acquired an answer, for the boy was asleep again before managing to speak.

•••

The dragon did not hold many answers either; he discovered some time after that.

"You should not protect this boy"

"Why?" protested Merlin "He has magic. He's just like me!"

"You and the boy can come to be as different as day and night"

"What do you mean?"

"Heed my words, Merlin," The dragon said, flying away.

"Not much to heed, now, is there?" He mutters, angrily "Why should I care about the opinion of an oversized lizard? Do you hear me?! I make my own destiny"

He turned back and went for his chambers, mind made up. He did not care about what they _could come to be_ , but what is now. Now there is an injured boy in need of his help.

' _Do you have a way of contacting your people?'_ He tried to initiate the conversation

' _Yes,'_ the boy moved slightly on the bed, looking at Merlin, who was surprised it had worked _'There's a spell… I can't do it now'_ he looked down at his hurt chest.

' _Is there a camp nearby?'_

' _No, but… If we were in the woods, maybe I could speak to one of them'_

' _I can take you to the woods'_ Merlin said in tone of promise.

The boy opened his mouth and coughed immediately after. Merlin hurried to his side, pulling a wet cloth to clean the sweat off his pale face. The boy smiled up at him slightly before his eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious.

He was leaving his chambers in the following morning, with Gaius out to run errands, when Arthur barged in.

* * *

 **Hehe, I sense trouble.**

 **I also sense another chapter coming...**


	11. Mordred

"Do you have a believable excuse for being late two days in a row?" The prince enquires, not seeming to be in the last mood "I expect my meals to be on time"

"Sorry, Sire" he closes the door hurriedly

"What are you trying to hide in there?"

"N-nothing, just the mess that is my room"

"I can imagine, since you can't even clear _mine_ properly. Or maybe you're just too busy tidying your mess you cannot bother with your work" Arthur walked to him and he stayed on the way to the door "move"

"Sire…" Arthur pushed the door open "Arthur!"

"…Who is this?" He looks at the boy who stared at the prince fearfully.

Merlin quickly shoved the door closed

"I can explain"

Arthur catches sight of the druid mark in the boy's chest

" _Mer_ lin… Is this the fugitive druid boy?"

Merlin nods reluctantly.

"You are a complete idiot" the prince takes a few deep breaths "You're lucky no one has caught you"

"You're not turning us in?" He asks, surprised.

Arthur looks at Merlin for a moment before gazing at the boy. He closes his eyes in apparent pain before opening them a moment later.

"No. God help me, I won't see a child executed," He decides and Merlin is practically beaming at him "You will be rid of him by dawn"

"I need a way to get him out of the castle," Merlin says hurriedly

Arthur looks around the room, then back at the boy as he considers his options.

"I think it's time we went for a hunt"

Merlin and the prince exchange a look. He can feel he is going to pay for hiding the boy soon somehow.

•••

"Don't you understand the simple concept of _silence?_ " Arthur glares at Merlin, who had managed to hit another branch accidentally, causing the boy to giggle. The servant looks apologetic.

They had managed to sneak the boy out in an excuse of preparing supplies for a hunt and had left in two horses, the druid riding with Merlin.

' _I need to talk to them'_ The boy's voice sounded in Merlin's head.

"How do you expect we find his clan, anyway?" Arthur continues on speaking in the tone he calls a whisper.

"I…" The boy's voice is hesitant, but he leans into Merlin's body on the horse and decides to talk "I can call them"

"So he _can_ speak" Arthur turns to look at the boy with a small smile to show he is joking "Let's take a break, we're far enough from any night patrols. Then you can show me how you can call them"

Merlin suspected it had something to do with magic, but if Arthur were fine with it, then he would not object.

" _ **ætíest ðæt hwæne íc ásce álíæfe oþ mænsume þéáh sé**_ _ **meresteall**_ " The boy spoke into a bowl of water that was provided to him once they made their stop.

Arthur watched wearily as the blue eyes shone gold with magic for a moment before returning to normal. The boy stared at the water for a few minutes before putting the bowl down.

The prince had been torn between obeying his father's law and following his conscience, but clearly, the second had won out of the two. He knew magic could be evil, and had seen it do much of it, but to kill a child for it? Surely, that was taking it too far, even for him. He still remembers when he went with his father to raid a druid camp, how they had not attacked unless it was to defend themselves and how Arthur himself had struck down a child not much older than him in hopes of making his father proud.

It was one of his nightmares for years and still made a few appearances after all this time.

So as he watched the small druid child curled up next to Merlin, eyes shining gold as he contacted his people after his – father? – caretaker had been killed not many days ago; he did not utter a word.

"Iseldir is coming" the boy says, putting the bowl away.

"Who is that?" Arthur enquires curiously

"The chieftain of our clan" he answers curtly

"Good. While he's not here, let me take a look at your wound" Merlin took the chance to limit the conversation before something went wrong and the boy let him. It was healing nicely, not infected and since he had sweated out the fever during the other two days, it would most likely remain that way.

"I didn't take _you_ for a mother-hen, _Mer_ lin"

"Shut up, clotpole" he mutters, making the boy snort and once he is satisfied with the bandages, lets the boy lean against him once more.

He simply cannot understand how anyone could think of hurting the quiet child.

•••

"At least tell me your name"

The boy looks back at Arthur and Merlin for a moment.

"My name is Mordred"

"Good luck, Mordred"

* * *

 **On my defence, I don't know a thing about the Merlin spells, nor am I very good with grammar stuff (english is not my first language) so I did my best with a random translator I found. Bear with me, people *puppy eyes***


	12. Excalibur

Merlin took a deep breath, lowering the helmet over his head to hide his face.

He should have thought this through better, but now there was no time. He was decent with a sword, his mother made sure of it. He did not need to beat the wraith, only to land a blow.

He could do this, for Arthur.

After listening to the king saying to Gaius that he would take Arthur's place, Merlin could not let that happen. He knew Arthur would never forgive himself if he found his father had taken the challenge in his place and died for him, just as he knew he could not let Uther die with the knowledge that he could do something to prevent it.

He had convinced the dragon that the sword was for Arthur, and then sneaked out of the castle an hour before the challenge was to take place. He needed to steal an armor, if only for the sake of disguise. One of the new knights had one that would serve him well enough and, soon he was ready to take the challenge.

He breathed in deeply, and then stepped into the arena.

Uther had come too late to realize that someone else was already in the arena.

"Arthur!" He protested, not understanding why his son was not in his chambers as he had ordered Gaius to make sure he would be.

The knight gave him no attention, stopping in front of the wraith.

Uther reluctantly – though he would not let it show – walked to the usual place in the royal seats.

The king gave the order, the fight begun.

Merlin was sweating nervously as he fought to block every charge made by the wraith, armor making his work harder but serving as good protection.

The wraith's attacks were vicious and precise, but Merlin only needed one small opening.

In a moment of distraction, he was almost hit on the side.

Gwen paled at the sight, heart like a hummingbird's as she watched her friend fight. That was not Arthur, she realized that much. The fighting style was different, relying more in speed and flexibility than brute strength. The only thing she recognized besides the familiar armor of the knights was the sword, and suddenly a thought hit her. That was _Merlin._

Merlin ducked, feeling the sword brush past his head and struck a blow to the wraith's head, its helmet falling to the ground to show a dark, putrid face of what was surely not human. Not that he had any doubts about that.

It seemed to anger the wraith and the attacks became more careless yet brutal. It managed to knock Merlin to the ground and raised its sword to deliver a killing blow, but the servant managed to raise his shield and the metal took the damage, trapping the sword in it as it did.

With a quick reaction, Merlin put both feet against the shield on his side and kicked the wraith away, eyes glowing golden for a mere second to further the distance between them. He pulled himself up and twirled the sword once in his hand, preparing for his attack as the wraith got back and ran carelessly in his direction.

It believed it could not be killed, it was about to be proven wrong.

Merlin slid effortlessly through the middle of the knight's legs as he advanced, making use of the impulse to roll back up and raise his sword. He dealt a blow at the knight's back.

For a moment, everything seemed to stop, and then the wraith exploded in a flash of light.

Merlin got his sword back from the ground, from where it had fallen once no longer lodged into the wraith's back, and turned around.

He needed to leave before questions were raised.

•••

Uther was angry. First his son had refused to back down from the challenge, then Gaius disobeyed his orders and did not drug him to keep him away, and now Arthur had left without so much as a bow from the field.

It was not long before he was in one of the castle rooms, ordering Gaius to step forward.

"I thought you said Arthur would be dealt with?" He glowered at the man

"I thought it too, Sire. He could not have woken up before the challenge, and his doors were locked"

"Then how was he able to fight the wraith? Did you not say it could not be killed?"

"I do not know, Sire. But I am thankful for it, no matter how he did" The physician answered. At the same time, the doors of the throne room opened.

Arthur strode in angrily, followed by his usual shadow that was Merlin. The servant did not catch anyone's attention.

"You had Gaius _drug_ me!" he struck his hand on the wooden table " _I_ was meant to fight him!"

Uther turned, his angry look turning into surprise at the declaration.

"Are you telling me you did not?"

"Of course not, who was the knight you put in my place?!" Arthur demanded

"No knight fought today" Uther looked away from Arthur, reviewing in his mind the recent duel "I thought…" he shakes his head and dismisses it, looking again at Arthur.

Somehow, his eyes focus on the servant standing by the wall, clearly not looking too fine. His clothes were more rumpled than usual and he was clearly in some hind of pain, arm discretely pressed to his side, back hunched.

He kept his eyes from widening and his mind from wandering. It was a ridiculous notion.

"Well, whoever he was, he saved your life" He concluded, looking into Arthur's eyes "I owe him, for I could not bear the thought of losing you"

Merlin took that as his cue to leave, feeling that the conversation would steer into something he had no right to watch.

As he threw the sword on the lake, after a scolding from the dragon about endangering his own life and a backhanded compliment on his swordfighting skills, he could not find it in himself to regret a thing.

* * *

 **So... _Merls_ is not so defenceless, and Uther is starting to notice things.**

 **I kind of loved writing this chapter *jumping up and down* yay**


	13. Hidden Talents

Jocelyn's appearance in Camelot was a surprise. He did not know how the woman managed an audience with the king, but he was lucky she did and Arthur had to be there – and Merlin too, by default – or he would never have known his village had been attacked.

Once Uther refused to help, he had decided to head out anyway.

Gwen and Morgana's help was also a surprise.

Well, he supposed Morgana was only going to keep an eye on Gwen, even though he had insisted she did now owe him anything for saving her life – not when he had been the one to endanger it in the first place, even if she did not know that detail.

He was glad when Arthur showed, though their presence would make it harder for Merlin to use his magic. He would just have to make do with a sword, then. Not that Arthur would approve; apparently, he looked ridiculous holding one.

Merlin had not realized how much he had missed Will until he hugged his friend once again, even if the happiness was short lived, a fight soon following it while he tried to mediate between William and Arthur. He was not having much luck, but Will decided to try Arthur's way. If only because he knew how to handle a sword better than most of the villagers.

"We think the women should be allowed to fight" Merlin heard Gwen say as he approached the well.

"You haven't enough men. If they were trained soldiers, maybe you'd stand a chance, but they're not"

"My mother would probably like the chance to fight with a sword" Merlin chimed in, announcing his presence "not that I'm fond of the idea"

Arthur just shakes his head in denial.

"It's too dangerous"

"Merlin, what are you doing over there looking fresh while we sweat?" Will came close, making the mood lighter and the ladies chuckle "Pick up a sword, you're the reason I accepted this joke"

" _Mer_ lin, with a sword?" Arthur asked in disbelief, "He'd impale himself"

"Are you serious?" Will raised one brow and looked at Merlin.

He tried silently to tell his friend to let go of the subject, but he saw it did not work when Will picked up a ready sowrd from the ground and came at him, forcing Merlin to dodge and Arthur to raise one brow. Morgana covered her smile with one hand.

"It's not very honorable to attack a weaponless person, _Willy_ " Merlin teased

"Don't call me _Willy_ " The other answered, slashing with the sword in the servant's direction and making him jump out of the way, coming closer to the table with other ready swords. He straightened himself "You did it times enough when we were little, come on"

"Go on, Merlin" Gwen teases, "You'll let him win like that?"

Merlin looks at Gwen and decides there's no harm in it.

"You sound way too eager to end up on your arse" Merlin smirks, picking up a sword and twirling it in his hand, realizing he had missed that.

That fight with the wraith had been accelerating, even though it was a death or life situation. He missed the daily spars with Will a lot more since then.

"You wish" Will drops the pretense of play and attacks, swords clashing as they fall into the usual dance. Merlin knows the boy enough to predict most moves but the same can be said for Will.

Arthur cannot help but look surprised and even reluctantly impressed at his useless servant.

Gwen is the only one out of the three that does not look like Merlin being able to hold his own in a swordfight is something new, and Arthur notices that.

"Did you know about _that?_ " Arthur asks her

"N-not really, I had my suspicions since, well, I just don't find it all that surprising" Gwen rambles for a second

"He's not bad" Morgana comments with her eyes still on Merlin "Could use more practice but he has a good technique for a commoner"

Their attention snapped back to the two friends as they saw Hunith sneaking up on them, a broom in hand. Merlin managed to knock Will to the ground, to the surprise of his friends, and smirked at him, turning his back after being sure he had won.

Hunith approached him and hit the back of his knees with the broom's handle, making Merlin fall arse first on the ground.

"What did I teach you?" She chastises as Arthur, Gwen and Morgana laugh at his expense.

"Never turn the back upon a foe" Merlin rolled his eyes, getting up and brushing off the dirt from his clothes "You do love to knock the knight's code into my head" he bends down and picks up the fallen sword.

"I call it common sense," She rebuts

Once he joined his three friends next to the well, Gwen grinned at him and Morgana looked curious.

"Who taught you to use a sword?" She asked

"My mother" He answered honestly

Arthur's eyebrows shot up again.

"Well, I have to admit that was not _completely_ awful. Maybe you can have some more participation on training after all" Arthur smirks.

Merlin groans.

Gwen and Morgana simply share a knowing look.

* * *

 **I just love to write Merlin surprising his friends for some reason... my baby needs more appreciation *huggles Merlin***

 **Also, you'll notice it wasn't Hunith who came to Camelot... that's because she really didn't feel like facing the king after so long.**


	14. Curious and Curiouser

For a commoner, Merlin seems the furthest thing from common, Uther notices.

He might be developing a slight obsession.

Maybe he needs a new hobbie.

But honestly, how could he _not_ come to notice the boy when he seems to be by Arthur's side during every major event in the past year or so?

Uther shook these thoughts away and entered the Royal Library in search of Geoffrey to speak of a point that had been brought up in council. Glancing around, he did not immediately catch sight of the court genealogist. Instead, he saw someone else behind the desk, surrounded by books and papers.

 _Merlin._

Curious as to what the servant could possibly want with books, he approached silently. After a moment, he noticed that the boy seemed to be _reading._ For a commoner to know how to read was not uncommon, although unusual. Still, to read through a great tome with the ease he seems to be reading it was even more so.

What really caught his attention was the quill in the boy's hands as he _wrote_ on a piece of parchment.

"What are you doing?" Uther questions.

Merlin, as clumsy as ever, jumps at the startle and manages to fall off the chair, taking a few papers with him in the process.

"M-my Lord, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there" Merlin scrambles to his feet and bows before picks the papers before sitting again and trying to arrange him as they were "I- Uh- was reading?"

"Is that a question?" Uther raises one brow.

That boy was always so clumsy it went from irritating to amusing in little time. How he lived without tripping and impaling himself on a sharp end, the king wondered.

"No. I mean, yes, I was reading" Merlin answers not entirely devoid of his usual nervousness around the king.

"Since when can a servant read? And _write_?" asks Uther, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"My mother taught me" Merlin answers with a smile at speaking of the woman "She insisted I should know how to read and write well, though I couldn't see why at the time, I'm rather fond of reading now. There are just so many books, and in other languages! well, iI can't understand some but those are the most in-"

Merlin put a stop to his ramble when the king held up his hand.

Uther could not find a reason why the boy would know those things… maybe he was not really a commoner after all. Some sort of spy for another kingdom or… no, the thought of the clumsy servant as a spy was enough to make him want to laugh.

However, the clumsiness could serve as a good cover, making him pass off as a fool and be underestimated… No, that was just pushing the limits, really.

"And where did _she_ learn?"

"I-I'm not sure, my Lord. She said a good friend taught her during the time she worked with Gaius," Merlin answered rapidly, trying not to prolong the conversation.

"And just what are you doing reading about" He peers at the title of the big book "The knight's lines?"

"Oh, just curiosity" Merlin answers "See, when I saw my mother she mentioned a Sir. Dellian from her time on a castle, said he's the one that taught her how to use a sword, and I was curious as to who he is because she's pretty good with it, and maybe I could find him if he's still around, she'd probably like to see an old friend again, maybe it'd stop her from beating me with those sticks of hers if she has someone to duel, I'd be happy with a-"

"You're rambling," Uther said, coldly. The boy was just as bad as Morgana's maidservant, if not more.

The servant's mouth snapped shut abruptly.

"So your mother not only knows how to read and write, but how to wield a sword?"

"Yes, Sire"

"And just how well can _you_ read? And write?"

"Er…" He looked hesitant, before pushing the parchment he had been writing on into the king's sights.

Uther refused to let his true feelings show on his face as he read the beginning of the boy's letter to his mother, but it was quite…

"Impressive" he said, coldly.

"Thank you, sire" the servant smiled, seeming surprised and embarrassed if the faint blush on his cheeks was anything to go by.

Disturbingly enough, the penmanship was actually better than some of the nobles. The boy's handwriting was neat, much neater than most commoners who knew how to read or write at all, and in surprisingly straight lines. He caught sight of a book by the table, a much smaller one on calligraphy and he knew the boy was probably better than his mother was at it now.

He might be able to do something useful after all, besides following Arthur around like a lost puppy.

"Stop fidgeting" He commanded. The boy did stop, except now he looked more nervous.

Which was all the more amusing.

"As for reading?" Uther asked

"Uh…"

Uther immediately grabbed a history book from the closest corner of the table and dropped over the tome the boy was reading, open in a random page.

"Out loud" He instructed

Swallowing, Merlin looked down and began to read. The boy apparently could read very well, words sliding effortlessly off his tongue.

Keeping his face neutral, Uther grabbed a Latin book and opened it in front of the boy.

"Well?"

"I-I don't know Latin, just some Old Welsh"

"You know the Old Tongue?" Uther asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes, Sire" the boy answered, eyes shifting around nervously.

Uther could not help but to compare it to his knights assessing entrances and possible escape routes once they entered a room, though it was much too late if that was the case.

"Read it out loud" He shoved the Latin text at the boy. Just how good was he?

The words were somewhat awkward this time, but fairly solid, nonetheless, considering the alphabets were the same.

The king grabbed an Old Tongue book, the reading was more sure. The boy could not read Greek at all, and Uther studied him carefully.

"How is it you can read and write better than half the nobles, and yet make for such an awful manservant?"

That startled a laugh from Merlin; though it only lasted the time it took him to shut his mouth again.

"I-I just like to read a lot of books? Hard not to, Sire, between Gaius and my mother. And I'm good with languages, to be honest" Merlin shrugged helplessly, as if it was something out of his control.

Uther suddenly remembered why he was there in the first place "Where's Geoffrey?"

"Looking for a book by the end of the library, he let me stay here in case someone needed something. I happen to know where most things are on this half of it" the boy still seems nervous, but less so "I spend a lot of time up here on my… uh, free time. Can I help you with something, Sire?"

"Just make sure to put these in their appropriate shelves. I'll return later" Uther waves a hand dismissively towards him, turning back to where he had entered.

Merlin was just glad the king did not wish to discuss his sword wielding skills. He had a feeling he might not survive a duel with the king, if out of nervousness, embarrassment or lack of ability, he was not sure.

Sparing a look around to see if no one else was planning to question his knowledge as if he were a criminal in trial, Merlin smiled and returned to his letter.

* * *

 **Hello again, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I just love writing Uther being kind of not exactly nice but at least civil and showing he actually has more emotions behind his stoic face. One of them being amusement towards our favorite warlock-made-arthur's-manservant.**

 **I'm currently sorting out how "The Last Dragonlord" will go on in my fic... wish me luck! (or better yet, inspiration)**


	15. The Sins of the Father

Once he heard the story from Ygraine's mouth, he knew he recognized it.

He also knew that whoever that was, she could not truly be whom they thought. The woman her mother talked about was kind and caring and would never blame her husband for her death, even if said husband is Uther Pendragon. The woman in the stories knew of the consequences of the spell, and would never turn father against son.

That is why he ran as fast as his legs could carry him into the throne room.

Sir Leon tried to tackle him, but he expectedly dodged and threw the door open.

"Arthur, don't!" he exclaimed, still running towards the prince, a hand on his back in case he needed a weapon "I know you don't want to do this"

"He killed my mother! She's dead because of him!" Arthur held his sword against Uther's throat

"That is not the truth!" Merlin steps closer, laying his other hand on Arthur's arm "Arthur, killing your father won't bring her back. You have lost one parent; do you really want to lose another?"

"Listen to him, Arthur" Uther advised

"Please, Arthur" Merlin insisted

"You heard what my mother said" Arthur was still looking at Uther with hatred in his eyes "After everything he's done, do you still believe he deserves to live? He executes those who use magic, and yet used it himself! You've caused so much suffering, and pain. I will put an end to that"

"Arthur, that was not your mother" Merlin tries to slowly pull Arthur's sword arm away from Uther "As great as magic is, it cannot bring the dead to life, even for a moment. Morgause has exactly what she wanted, you against your father!"

"How could you possibly know that?" Arthur is still angry, but there is an underlying tone of doubt in his voice.

"I know that if you kill him, the kingdom will fall" Merlin almost smiled as he managed to pull the sword away slightly, but remained with his expression serious, eyes trained on Arthur "Don't you think that if magic could bring back the dead, there would be less families suffering for their loss? She tricked you, Arthur… and that could not possibly have been queen Ygraine"

Now Arthur's attention was on Merlin, but the sword was still pointed at the chest of a bewildered Uther who watched, as a servant was most likely saving his life.

"You don't know what you are talking about"

"Queen Ygraine was a kind woman who would never blame her husband for her own death" Merlin spoke calmly, remembering the story his mother used to tell him of how the Great Purge began. Of course, she did not use those names, but it fit too well not to be true "She knew the consequences of the spell, Arthur. She gave her life so you could live with your father and become a great king, don't throw away her gift so carelessly by committing patricide"

Uther could do nothing but gape in astonishment at the boy who spoke of his wife, a woman who lived when he was yet to be born, with a tone of certainty.

"He is no longer my-"

"Yes, he is" Merlin finally moved the sword away enough to leave Uther some breathing space, focused on keeping Arthur's attention on himself "He raised you, he cared for you. Yes, every death of magical blood is in his hands, but Ygraine's is not. Please, believe me, Arthur"

"I-I, you can't – " Arthur knew in a small place in his mind that Merlin could not possibly know those things for sure, but his servant sometimes seemed to know more than he let on. He spoke with such surety, and… he wanted to believe it "Is this true?" He asked, then turned to his father, not shaking off Merlin's hand but still not letting go of the blade "Is it true?"

"Would you believe me?" Uther asked, eyes softening at being forced to relieve those memories "I did not know of the price the Old Religion would collect"

"But my mother knew?" Arthur asked, his resolve clearly faltering.

"I did not know until you were already in her arms and she made me promise not to blame myself. I swear on my life, there has not passed one day when I did not wish she were alive, I could never hurt her. I cannot ask you to not blame me, but I wish for your forgiveness all the same. I should have told you once you came of age but…" _I was afraid_

"Arthur, let go of the sword" Merlin spoke softly, moving his hand to join Arthur's at the handle "This isn't a time to fight, you need to talk"

Arthur did not show any reaction, eyes not on Merlin nor Uther, but lost in thought. His hand slowly left the handle, sword falling into Merlin's hands.

Uther let out a breath of air.

"You should have told me" Arthur's voice was small, but there was no noise in the room to hinder it "About the spell. About her"

"I _am_ sorry, my son" Uther said, and Merlin could see he meant every word.

Stepping away, Merlin held the sword at his side as he tried to make his way out of the room without being noticed.

"Stop right there" Uther's voice sounded and it brought Arthur's attention back to him with it "I would like an explanation as to how you acquired this knowledge"

It seemed he was unsuccessful.

* * *

 **So... that happened. Time for a family reunion(minus Morgana)?**


	16. Bedtime Story

"Er…" Merlin tried to back away, only to be stopped by Sir Leon's hand on his back.

"Leave us, and close the doors," The king ordered and Merlin had no time to move as the order was rapidly carried, locking him inside the chambers with Arthur and Uther

"Maybe this is not the best time" Merlin tried, nervously.

Arthur did just commit an assassination attempt on his own father; he should be the one talking.

"I'm curious as well," Arthur added, trying to avoid the conversation with his father a little more.

"Come here" Uther commanded and Merlin could do nothing but sigh and obey, Arthur's sword still in his hand "What you just said… only a handful of people knew that well. Did Gaius betray my trust?"

"N-No, my Lord. I did not even know he knew. This was… its silly" Merlin felt his cheeks burn.

He had technically just used one of his bedtime stories to save the king.

"It's about my mother" Arthur insisted.

"Speak. You shall not be punished for it" Uther encouraged, and then admitted begrudgingly "You did just save my life"

"My mother used to tell me this story" He started, deciding that the faster he got this over it, the faster he could leave the king's unnerving presence "About the start of the Great Purge. It was just a bedtime story; I didn't even think more of it until we met with Morgause"

"A story?" Arthur asked.

Now that the adrenalin had left the prince's body, he felt tired. Pulling a chair from the nearby table, he threw himself on it in something resembling a sitting position.

"She said she learned it from a servant that passed through the village," Merlin explains

Uther, against his better judgment, does not chastise the boy for taking his time in explaining. His head is, instead, on the few people who really knew what transpired that night. Gaius, Balinor, Nimueh, his queen and… Hunith.

"What was the story?" Arthur cannot help but to ask, wanting to know anything he can about his mother.

"Well… there was once a great kingdom, where" he spared a fearful glance at Uther, but the man did not seem to be paying much attention " _magic_ thrived. The druids and the people coexisted peacefully, and enemy forces would not dare attack for the mightiest sorcerers fought amongst the knights to protect the kingdom.

"This kingdom was _Camelot_ , where the king and queen ruled wisely. The queen was loved by her people, always caring for their affairs and helping wherever she could; but she was even more loved by her husband, of whom she was his whole heart. She was perfect, beautiful and kind, but could not conceive.

"The king then enlisted the help of his Court Sorceress, wishing for a spell to help his wife become with child, but he did not heed her warning: every magic comes with a price, especially that powerful a spell. She agreed to do it, but not without speaking with the queen first.

"She explained to the queen that to create a life, another must be taken, that was the rule. Neither the sorceress, the king nor the queen knew for sure whose life it would be, but the king was willing to continue with it. The queen knew better than them, she was almost certain of whose life would be taken, but decided to proceed anyway. On the day the prince was born, she only had the time to hold him in her arms and tell him and his father of her love for them before passing.

"She was the king's heart, and with her passing, some say his heart went cold. He turned on his Court Sorceress, accusing her of taking his wife's life knowingly, and blamed all magic for his loss. Sorcerers were brought to the chopping block to be killed, children who possessed magic were drowned, and druids were hunted like animals through the woods…" Merlin closed his eyes for a moment, in pain at the thought and in fear.

He knew he should not have said a few things that were in the story, but once he had started, he could not stop. He awaited for an accusation, a call for the guards to take him to a cell, but it never came.

"Who was this servant?" The king's voice strained.

Merlin opened his eyes; raising his head to be sure he was the one being spoken to. Not that it could have been anyone else.

"My mother never told me," He answered

"Who's your mother, boy?"

"Her name is Hunith"

* * *

 **Oh dear... I was a little nervous about this chapter.**

 **Any thoughts?**


	17. Acknowledged

"You said… magic thrived in the kingdom" Arthur was sitting in his bed, looking pensive.

Merlin was leaning against a wall, having finished most chores. On the day before, he had been dismissed shortly after telling the king his mother's name. He did not understand, but was not about to question the king.

"Yes?" He frowned slightly at Arthur

"And yet, magic almost caused me to kill my father" the prince was not looking at the servant, but at the ground.

"No, a vengeful woman almost caused it. I don't think her means are to blame for it" Merlin dared to answer, causing Arthur to look at him.

"You don't believe magic is evil" It was a statement, not a question, but he answered anyway.

"It doesn't matter what I believe, just what _you_ do"

Arthur simply stared at him for a minute before waving a hand dismissively.

"You're dismissed; take the rest of the day off"

Merlin widened his eyes.

"Do you want me to fetch Gaius?" He asked in faux concern.

"Why would I want you to do that?" Arthur questioned, confused.

"You just gave me time off, _Sire_. You must not be feeling well" Merlin grinned.

Arthur chucked a goblet at his head.

He ran out of the room.

•••

Merlin had barely closed the door to the physician's quarters when he noticed the king in the room. He immediately bowed.

"M-my lord" his eyes dashed around the room for a moment, before his shoulders hunched slightly in relief at noticing he did not forget his magic book out in the open.

"I wanted to thank you in person for your actions yesterday" Uther put a book back on the table and approached the servant. He had given much thought to the servant's story and could not help to look slightly fondly at the boy, not that he would let it show.

Where Merlin reminded him of Balinor, now he clearly saw the resemblance to the maidservant, friend and lover that once inhabited the castle walls. The two had been much alike, after all.

"You are a loyal servant to Arthur, I'm most grateful" He finished

"I was just doing my duty," Merlin said, not looking directly at the king

Uther took a moment to answer.

"You were not" That startles Merlin into looking up "Your duty to Arthur are chores and company, you've gone beyond any expectations of a servant, and I imagined it was time I made my opinion known about it"

"I-I did not mean to cause offense…" Merlin stutters, thinking the king probably found their unspoken friendship inappropriate for their status.

"Silence" Uther commanded "I'm pained to admit that your companionship has been a good influence on my son" he cannot help but let his mirth show slightly as the servant's mouth literally falls opens in surprise "I've seen you grow close since the first day, even though neither of you were specially thrilled at your _reward_. I just did not want it to go unappreciated"

After all, he once had friends in all status in the castle… when Ygraine lived to reign his temper.

"T-thank you, my Lord" Merlin smiles

Uther simply walks past him toward the door, opening it to leave, but stops a moment on the threshold.

"How did that story end?"

Merlin turned, startled.

"Sire?" he frowns slightly

"The story your mother told you, how does it end?"

"I believe that is for you to decide, Sire," answers Merlin.

With a thoughtful expression, Uther leaves the physician's quarters.

After a moment, he returns, making Merlin jump.

"If you ever speak of what happened between myself and Arthur, to another living soul, I will have you hanged" He had a feeling the boy would not open his mouth, but decided not to take the risk.

"Of course, my Lord" Merlin bowed.

The king left.

* * *

 **The Last Dragonlord approaches... I still have 0 ideas *sigh***


	18. Contingency Plan

"What do you think of magic?" Morgana asked out of nowhere, startling Gwen.

"I'm not sure…" Gwen looks to the side, considering the question "Magic healed my father once, it also got him killed"

Morgana sighs, burying her head in her hands.

She did not have to ask to know what was happening. Maybe before, but not now. It _is_ magic, she knows it, and yet… she is afraid of it.

Being raised under Uther and his reign of terror against all magic users tends to have that effect on people, she muses.

Still, she had no contact with outside sources of magic, no unbiased opinion, and that is why she asked Gwen.

"I think, maybe it's like a weapon?" Gwen suggests, after a few minutes.

"How so?" Morgana enquires

"Well, when one holds a sword, he has the power to kill innocents and take lives, but also to protect and defend" the maidservant shrugs "Magic may be like any other weapon, only a more powerful one"

Head slightly tilted to the side, Morgana considers her friend's words.

"Thank you," she says

"May I ask what brought this on?" Gwen turns to the ward

 _I have magic_

 _Sometimes, when I dream, the things I see happen_

"I was curious" the Lady gets up from her bed and walks to the window.

She had no one else to go to for information on magic. The people were too afraid, those who were not had no knowledge that might be useful, and her guardian… well, he would have her hanged for asking.

That is why, when the night came and an unknown man invaded her chambers in search for refugee from the guards, eyes burning gold and a promise not to hurt her, she confidently told the guards that came to check on her wellbeing that she was completely fine.

Later, he told her of his people and his childhood, prosecuted by Uther for the crime of magic half his life. He told her of the sorcerers that joined his cause by the day, of the war he wanted to wage against Uther and his tyranny. Moreover, he told her of the crystal, and how he needed it to find its wielder and have the advantage over Uther in war.

Against her better judgment, she agreed to steal it.

In hindsight, things could have gone better.

But now she knew that not everyone that used magic was evil, and they were only fighting for their life.

She did not stand up to Uther, not at that time. She would bind her time and watch, another chance would come to try to overthrow Uther's reign, and then she would be ready.

As she lay in bed, something felt wrong.

' _Morgana'_

She turned in the bed, eyes wide.

' _Morgana'_

Sitting up, she looks around for who was speaking.

' _Morgaanaa, come to me'_

Slowly sitting up, the ward of the king walks to the door of her room.

She did not know where the voice came from, but it sounded familiar. Walking down the corridors, she followed the sound.

' _Morgana'_

Walking past the dungeons, she found a staircase leading down and followed it.

The caves she found herself in on the end of it were enormous; it was hard to believe something like that existed bellow the castle.

On the corner of her eye, something moved.

The sound of wings and chains called her attention to the creature that approached, finally landing on a stone close to her.

"How small are you, little witch, for the destiny that lies ahead" The dragon spoke

"Who are you?" She took a step back, but her eyes shone with curiosity and wonder.

"Another of Uther's stolen relics, a victim of his hate for magic and its creatures" The dragon lowered his head, eyes boring into hers "A prisoner of fate, much like you, little witch"

"What is the destiny you speak of?" She took a step forward now.

"I cannot tell you in the situation I find myself at the moment" The dragon tilted his head "You have a great destiny ahead of you. We dragons have access to glimpses of the future, that is how I know of you, little witch" _great, but not good_ "I will tell you of all you need to know, but you must do something for me in return"

It did not take her too long to come up with an answer.

"What do I have to do?"

•••

Merlin should have noticed when he went into the cave, but he was too preoccupied by the city being asleep to notice the change in the cave when he came to the dragon for an answer to his most recent problem.

The dragon's chains were no more.

It was not until all had come to pass and Morgause had undone the spell that he stopped to consider that the dragon had been far too helpful and had not once mentioned his broken promise.

He ran towards the cave, bypassing the guards and running down the stairs, but it was in vain.

"You would never had set me free, young warlock," The dragon roared from the top of the cave, free of his binds.

"Who freed you? What are you doing?" Merlin exclaimed

"You have the witch to thank for it. She shows great power, even with her dark destiny" The dragon peered at him one last time "There is only one path for me to take"

He flew out of the cave.

Merlin ran up to the castle.

Outside, people screamed.

* * *

 **A few explanations for this:**

 **Morgana never met Mordred, Merlin never took her to the druids and therefore their camp is somewhat intact and Mordred is perfectly safe (for the time being) and away from Morgana.**

 **Any other questions please comment or PM me**


	19. The Last Dragonlord

**Here we are! I was looking foward to this one.**

* * *

"The dead number is 49 men, 27 women, a further 18 women and children are unaccounted for" Arthur's voice was tired as he gave his father the report "Most of last night's fires are now out. The castle walls, in particular the western section, are near to collapse. I could go on"

"Any idea how the beast escaped?" Uther questions

"I regret to say, Sire, we don't" Sir Leon is the one to answer.

"There must be some way to rid ourselves of this aberration" Uther walks to the window, looking outside for a moment before turning back to the people in the room "Gaius?"

"We need a Dragonlord, Sire"

"You know very well that's not an option" Uther looks away

"Sire, we both know very well there is _one_ last Dragonlord left" Gaius raises one brow

"What are you saying?" Uther approaches Gaius

"I've heard a rumor" Gaius starts. Uther encourages him to proceed "Balinor was seen alive in Cenred's kingdom"

"Balinor" The king's voice held a tone most could not identify, but it was a mixture of regret, fear and longing.

Uther had been faced with too many ghosts of his past recently and it was taking a tool on the king.

"In the border town of Engerd" Gaius continues "But that was a few years ago"

"If this man is still out there, then it is our duty to find him" Arthur gets up from the chair he had sat on a few minutes before.

"Our treaty with Cenred no longer holds. We are at war. If you're discovered beyond our borders, they'll kill you" Uther argues "And even if you do find him, it's of no use"

"How come?" Arthur enquires

"He would never agree to help; he'd say we brought this upon ourselves" _And he would be right._

"We can offer him a reward," Arthur suggests.

"He would throw it back in our faces" Uther shakes his head slightly, his mind conjuring the exact scene of that happening "There is only one person I know that would be able to get through him, but she's also out of our reach" _And I have a feeling Hunith would not agree to it for any money either._

"We have to at least try" Arthur insists

"No, it's too dangerous"

"I'll go alone, it couldn't possibly be more dangerous than staying here," the prince argues "I won't stand by and watch my men die when I have the chance to save them"

"I have given my orders" Uther turns to Arthur

"Do not make this a test of wills, father"

"I'm not talking to you as a father; I'm talking to you as a king!" Uther snaps

"I'll ride immediately" Arthur turns to leave

"My concern is for you" The king puts a hand on his son's arm

"Mine is for Camelot," Arthur rebuts, "I'll send word when I've found him"

Uther still looks like he wants to argue, but his expression is of resignation.

"Prepare the horses" Arthur orders Merlin, who bows to the king before following Arthur.

The fact that Arthur said he would go alone and yet it already implies Merlin's presence shows the king how deep their bond already is.

•••

Merlin has too many thoughts in his head to speak. His _father!_ How could they hide such a thing from him for all this time? It was not fair. He admired his mother for having rescued the man, but he had the _right_ to know!

He did not know how to feel, especially once they found the man. He understood his reasons, even the dragon's reasons if he stopped to think about it, but it was still wrong. It was not only Uther, who was suffering for the attacks of the dragon, but everyone. The people, innocent people, were dying. If someone had the power to stop their suffering, it is their duty to do so.

He could barely believe it, once they had set up camp, when Balinor appeared.

Maybe he was not as much of a disappointment as Merlin believed.

"You mentioned… you spoke of Ealdor" Merlin breached the subject as they collected wood

"It was a long time ago" Balinor picked up another branch for the fire

"I grew up there," Merlin continued, looking at Balinor.

"Ealdor?"

"Yes" the boy nodded at Balinor, who was looking at him now "I know the woman"

"Hunith? Is she still alive?"

"Yes" he hesitates for a moment before adding, "She's my mother"

"Then she married" Balinor looked happier all of the sudden "That's good"

"She never married" Merlin disagreed "I'm your son"

Balinor at first looked surprised, and Merlin considered that a good reaction, until his face fell.

* * *

 **uh-oh, what now?**

 **Find out in the next chapter *wink wink***


	20. Loss and Gain

"Did she tell you that?" Balinor approached him, making Merlin frown.

"Gaius said…"

"Merlin… I'm sorry" Balinor put a free hand on his shoulder "I'm sure you're a great young man, but I'm not your father. I told her she could use that story if need be, but I believed… I believed I would be long dead by then"

"S-so you're – You're not my father" Merlin looked down.

"I'm not" Balinor said, but used the hand on the boy's shoulder to lift his head, looking him in the eyes "But anyone would be proud to be, don't doubt that"

A sudden noise made by Arthur's approach stopped the conversation at that point.

•••

"Can you tell me about the Dragonlords?" Merlin asks once Arthur is asleep and they are sitting near the fire.

"As you know, I'm the last of my kind" Balinor started, hands busy carving a piece of wood "But before, we used to be in all of the kingdoms"

"All? How can you be sure?" Merlin asked in curiosity

"Dragon _lord_ is not only a power but a title" the man continued, "It was given to the king's advisor as a means of protection while not giving the king too much power. Those who abused it were punished by the old religion, and once a new king stepped up, the advisor passed on the power to the next"

"What if they wanted to hold onto it?" the boy questions, eyes trained on Balinor as he takes in every bit of the story.

"They would not. Those whom the power accepted were only men of honor who had the best interest of the kingdom in heart. If not, they would not be able to use the ability," Balinor explained, "It was many times used to judge the character of those who sat beside the king"

"How is it passed on?" He wonders aloud.

Balinor chuckles slightly at the boy's never-ending questions.

"A simple spell, performed out of free will to pass on the powers to their successor" he explained "But you never know for sure if it's accepted you until you face your first dragon"

"Balinor" Merlin called tentatively "Do you – know who my father is?"

"I do" The man admitted "But that is not my secret to tell, boy"

Merlin nodded in understanding. The conversation lasted a few more minutes before sleep claimed both.

Merlin was glad for his acquired sword skills when they were attacked on the way back and he was able to hold his own without resorting to magic. Somehow, it made him feel proud of himself. It meant that even if he ever lost his magic, he would not be helpless.

As they approached the castle, there was something akin to dread on the bottom of Merlin's stomach. Uther had hunted and killed every last Dragonlord but this one, what if they were riding the man toward his death?

He had no more time to ponder as they arrived and were led to the council room.

"Balinor" Uther stood from his chair

"Pendragon" The name sounded like an insult in the Dragonlord's mouth "I am surprised, no spears or swords pointed at me? You must be desperate"

"That I am, old friend" Uther lowered his eyes slightly, the sight of the man bringing a familiar pain to his chest.

"Don't," Balinor warns the king "You lost the right to call me a friend when you ordered to have me killed"

Uther nods once, face not betraying the emotions behind it.

"If that is so, why have you come?" The king feared a worst attack if Balinor were to command the dragon, but would like to believe in a better outcome.

"This young man" Balinor clasped Merlin on the shoulder "Can be very persuasive" _A trait he no doubt acquired from his mother_ "I do not know what your kingdom has done for him to earn such loyalty, but you had better be grateful. I would not have come otherwise"

"We are" Uther agrees, "You will ride with my knights at sundown to the field by the castle, to kill the dragon"

"I will accompany them" Arthur insists "Merlin, make sure the horses are ready to leave"

•••

They are in their horses, Balinor surrounded by knights, when tragedy strikes.

They do not see the arrow until it has lodged into the man's heart. Someone screams traitor, but Merlin cannot convince himself to pay attention as he drops down from his horse, running to the man on the ground.

"Balinor!" He kneels down next to the man "You'll be fine; we need you to be fine"

"You mother" his words are cut by a cough that makes blood spill on his clothes. The arrow deep into his chest "would n-not like you to tell l-lies"

"Please" Merlin looks around, the guards are distracted with the search for the shooter and not looking at them "I can save you, I can –"

"It's my time t-to go" Balinor puts a hand over the boy's, both around the arrow, and looks into his eyes " _ **íc**_ _ **néadhæs unásecgendlíc**_ _ **sylfum**_ _ **ealdgecynd hálignes**_ _ **áflíewe cíese**_ _ **edsceaft ealdhláford. Dracaan**_ _ **béo**_ _ **sincgiefa**_ _ **oþ dihte**_!"

Belinor's eyes shine gold and Merlin's soon follow as the spell takes hold.

"Be brave" Balinor mutters.

As the gold recedes from the older man's eyes, his body goes limp in the boy's arms.

* * *

 **And here's how I kicked the dragonlord tradition in the butt. Sorry about that (or not)**


	21. A King's Musings

Uther watched with an enormous sense of relief as his son walked back into Camelot, the servant not even a step behind.

It was not the first time the king wondered how was that boy able to join Arthur in battles and quests and still come out mostly unscathed, when some knights did not even return. Of course, in a dark corner of his mind, he held an answer that was very likely to be true, but he chose to ignore it.

His son was safe; he did not need to know the how.

He had always worried for Arthur. Without a mother to raise him and himself busy with kingly duties, Arthur had grown up without much feminine influence. His mother had taught him humility and how to behave with others. How to put himself in their shoes even as he upholds the law. Arthur had not had that, only various nursemaids.

His son had become some kind of a bully between then and a couple of years ago, but then the servant came. Somehow, Merlin was able to keep up with Arthur's demands and teach him things not even the king could hope to at this late a time.

He watched as Arthur went from a prideful prince to a prince to be proud of, someone that one day would make a great king, even if sometimes he defied Uther's orders.

He could put up with some disobedience if it meant his son knew how to think for himself, as much as he did not like the thought.

On the subject of thinking for oneself, the king had been doing much thinking recently. In light of the many ghosts of his past returning to haunt him, he could barely afford not to.

To his council's surprise, he had ordered a funeral be made for Balinor. He had lost the honor of having the man as a friend, but that did not mean that Balinor had died without honor.

Once his son was safe inside the castle, he hurried to collect any news.

"I gave it a killing blow, right to the chest," His son boasted

"Oh, on which side?" Uther asked the seemingly innocent question.

"Left, of course. Right through the heart" _At least that is what Merlin told me_

"I see" Uther nodded "What of the body?"

"He flew to die somewhere else," Arthur explained.

"Well, congratulations, my son. You have saved many lives today," Uther praised, before leaving the room.

Many lives had indeed been saved that day. However, he had a hard time believing it was the work of his son.

A dragon's heart was, after all, on the right side of their chest. And even if that was not enough, they could only be killed by a Dragonlord.

He shook those thoughts out of his head. The kingdom was safe, that is all that mattered at the moment. He joined the members of the council to share the news. The traitor who shot Balinor had also been caught and sentenced to death by decapitation in the morning for the act of treason.

As soon as the kingdom's affairs were in order, he returned to his chambers. It took a few hours of twisting and turning in his bed for him to make the decision.

Taking a parchment and a quill, he started to write the letter.

As soon as he was finished, he called for a servant to take it to be sent.

The final destiny being the village of Ealdor.

* * *

 **Aw, this was a short one.**

 **But worry not, the next chapter is just around the corner...**


	22. Unanswered Questions

_Dear Hunith,_

 _It has come to my attention that your son walks in my halls as a servant, It took me longer too see the similarities, but they are undeniable._

 _I hope you are well. After all, I received no news of your whereabouts since you decided to leave the kingdom. I hold no grudge against your choice to leave, although I cannot fully comprehend the reasons behind it. I only hope you will be able to tell me once we meet again._

 _I apologize, it seems I cannot help but stall to deliver the news this letter is really about._

 _Balinor has passed away. I was not the one to kill him, nor the one to order it to be done. He was in my kingdom under my protection to help in a matter of life and death, but a traitor was in our midst and took it upon his hands to see him killed._

 _I send these news not to cause you pain, but to invite you to the funeral ceremony that will be held in his honor in three days. Many under my rule still remember the time when he ruled beside me as an adviser and he is deserving of an honorable farewell._

 _I **(hope)**_ _expect_ _to see you there._

 ** _(Yours,)_**

 _Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot._

Hunith stared at the letter in her hands for the tenth time that day, doubt and anxiousness filling her head as she paces around the house.

Uther has found her; he knows where she is and who her son is.

The decision was made before she could think more on the subject.

Gathering a few provisions, she mounted one of the horses and took off towards Camelot.

•••

"Hunith" Uther breathed out the name with relief.

He had ordered to have the woman escorted into the throne room once she approached the gates, but still had his doubts if she was even going to come.

"My Lord" She bows.

Uther orders most of the people out, leaving only two guards by the door on the outside.

"You are here," He concludes

"I thought you had summoned me, Sire" She avoids his eyes

"Correct" his voice is less emotional "But you are a citizen of Cenred's kingdom, I hold no sway over your decisions anymore"

"That is true, Sire" She smiles slightly "But Balinor was a friend, and I think he is deserving of my presence on his funeral"

"That he is" Uther gets up from the throne, approaching her "You never told me why you left"

"I did not think it would be of great importance, Sire"

"I counted on you, Hunith" His voice is strained "You were the closest to me once Ygraine passed away. I had hoped that would not change"

"There were… situations beyond my control, Sire"

"And you could not ask of my help?" There is underlying anger in his tone and the woman flinches, before raising her head and meeting his eyes.

"I did what I thought was best. My decisions and its consequences are mine alone to bear and I would thank you to respect that"

"Of what consequences do –"

"Mother?" Merlin frowned as he entered the room by Arthur's side, immediately seeing the woman.

"Merlin" She smiled and Uther sighed; the conversation would have to wait "I did not expect to see you so soon"

"Hunith" Arthur greeted the woman with a nod of the head, to which she smiled in return.

"Mother, what are you doing here?"

"Hunith is here for Balinor's funeral," Uther announced, "Although I fail to see why you two are currently in my presence"

"Sir Leon told me you wanted to see me," Arthur explained, and the obvious explanation for Merlin to be there was the fact that he was practically Arthur's shadow whenever he was not working.

"Of course, It must have slipped my mind" Uther turns to Hunith "There are still hours until the ceremony; I take it you remember the way to your chambers?"

"Y-yes, my Lord" Hunith nods, and once the king leaves with his son, she signals for Merlin to follow her.

" _Your_ chambers?" He hisses.

•••

The room was slightly smaller than a guest room, holding only a single bed instead of a bigger one. The decorations were also less extravagant, but still signaled that whoever slept there held some form of position in the court.

"There are some things I may have kept from you, son," She admits, taking a seat on the bed.

"I know" He does not follow her example, still standing "Gaius told me Balinor was my father"

Hunith widens her eyes slightly.

"Oh, dear…"

"But apparently, that was also a lie. Mother, I need to know the truth" Merlin looked at her with pleading eyes.

"My son, the truth might get you killed" Hunith took hold of one of his hands.

"Then it won't change anything!" Merlin snapped, "Every breath I take in this kingdom might be my last, mother. If the truth is dangerous enough to get me killed, then not knowing it might be a bigger danger. Please, you have to tell me"

The mother sighed, knowing her son was right but hating it all the same.

"Alright" She sat to the side and pulled Merlin to sit with her on the bed "But you have to promise me not to react harshly"

"I promise I'll try" is the least he can say

"Your father –" she takes a deep breath, gathering courage to continue, "Your father's name is Uther Pendragon"

* * *

 **Aaaaand... the cat's out of the bag.**

 _ **Note: The parts of the letter in bold are what he wrote but crossed out later**_

 **I'm working on the next chapter, but a few reviews would be a great encouragement, specially because I _know_ how many ghost readers are around here.**

 **Don't be shy, just a simple opinion on how the story is going already brightens my day and helps me keep on writing.**

 **See ya on the next chapter *waves***


	23. Secrets Uncovered

The king did not take much time to dispatch his son with orders to the knights before retreating into the castle once again, feet taking him towards the familiar door without his conscious consent. He was about to knock when he heard the exalted voices inside.

"You have to promise not to react harshly" He heard Hunith's soothing voice directed at someone.

"I promise I'll try" It took a second for him to recognize her son's voice

"Your father –" The mother hesitated "Your father's name is Uther Pendragon"

The announcement was said in a low voice, but for Uther it might as well have been announced with all the strength in the woman's lungs for the impact it caused.

"No" The servant's voice took him out of his shock induced trance "No, no, you can't be serious!"

Unknown to them, similar words ran through the king's mind.

"Merlin, please don't make a scandal" Hunith chastised, holding onto her son's hands more securely "If you're to understand this, I'll have to start on the beginning"

"Fine" The boy seemed to calm himself and the mother smiled in relief "Fine, go on"

"Do you remember the stories I told you I heard from a passing maidservant?" The boy nodded "Well, that maidservant was me. I was close to Ygraine and Uther once, and I would even go as far as to say they considered me a friend, the queen more than anyone"

"But Uther is –"

"He was not always full of resentment as he is today, and you know very well the reason" Hunith chastised "He was a great leader and ruled wisely, I was loyal to him and Ygraine over anyone else"

"Why?" Merlin interrupts

"They took me in when I did not have anything and taught me most of what I know" She explains patiently "After the queen's death… Uther and I grew close. He was probably hanging on to the closest reminder of Ygraine after his son, but… It happened. _You_ happened, and though I cannot bring myself to regret it not even for a moment, I still had to leave"

"I can't believe it"

"Merlin…"

"No! I can't be the son of that – that tyrant"

Uther took a step back at that, pondering between entering the chambers to reprehend the boy himself, or stay hidden as to not be forced to acknowledge the truth.

"My son, please"

"I had the _right_ to know!"

As it was, Uther was spared of a decision as the door burst open and Merlin stormed out of the room, fists clenched and not even noticing the presence of the king.

His mother, however, was not as unperceptive.

"M-My Lord" Hunith looked at him with wide eyes, fear and regret clouding her expression.

"Don't, not now" Uther entered the room and closed the door behind himself "How could you hide something like that from me?"

"I did what was best for my son," She answered, fear still clear in her eyes but also determination.

She had always been too stubborn for her own good.

" _How_ was growing as a _commoner_ , away from his _family_ , the best?!" Uther exclaims.

"Better as a commoner than in a kingdom that hunts and murders innocents out of their king's guilt" Hunith stood up, back straight, with all the poise of a queen "It took me too long to see it, but we would never be safe here. You kill those who have done nothing to deserve it and win the anger of their kin, endangering the kingdom while annihilating any with the power to counter those threats! You once ruled wisely, _my Lord_ , but that cannot be said now"

She did not see the hand until it had fallen on her cheek, an angry red mark beginning to form with the contour of the king's fingers.

Both looks shocked at the action.

"I never told you" Hunith continued, voice calm not betraying her true hurt "Because you would never have acknowledged him, and I do not wish the life of a king's _mistress_ to myself any more than the one of a _by blow_ to my son"

"Hunith, I –"

"She would be disappointed in the man you've let your hatred turn you into" Were the woman's final words before she sidestepped the king and walked out of the room, head held high but tears clouding her eyes.

Uther stared at the place previously occupied by the woman with a storm raging inside his mind. Hunith's words ringing true to his ears and worsening the already tight feeling in his chest.

He sat on the small bed, legs not bearing to hold him up any longer.

* * *

 **Er... I have no words.**


	24. Nightly Conversations

***wipes sweat off forehead* here it is, after four trash versions.**

 **It took me some time to figure out how to go about this, but... eh, here's the less horrible version.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

"Mother?" Merlin entered the physician's quarters in search for the woman he had not found anywhere else, his temper now subdued.

He had been furious, of course. What should he feel knowing that the same man that had hunted and killed many of his kind, the same man he had feared for many years of his childhood, was his own father? To know that the king would kill him if he ever found out about his magic was one thing, but to know that his _father_ would do the same without hesitation was completely different.

More than once since his discovery, he wished that Balinor had been his real father.

Nevertheless, by the end of the day, after he spent the pent up energy in the forest by attacking the defenseless trees with a sword – because he wanted to hit something, but was not so reckless as to use magic anywhere near Camelot for his own purposes again, he came back ready to talk.

"Oh, you're back" Her voice sounded and he caught sight of her with her back turned, Gaius standing in front of her "do you feel better?"

"Not really" Merlin sighed, throwing himself on a chair next to them "But I – What is that?" he immediately got up again, approaching his mother.

"Nothing to be worried about" Hunith assured.

The king had avoided her eyes during the whole funeral ceremony, he felt bad enough as it was, she could tell.

"That's a hand, someone hit you" Merlin concludes, fists clenching in anger "Who did it?"

"Merlin" Gaius spared a cautious glance at the table next to them, where a few vials were trembling.

The boy took a deep breath and flushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry" he mumbles "But I want to know" no one hurt his family, he would not allow it.

"It doesn't matter right now" Hunith took his hands in hers, unclenching his fists and joining both before placing a light kiss over his knuckles "It will be dealt with. Now I need to speak with you about what I told you"

Merlin casts a nervous look towards Gaius.

"Don't worry, I told Gaius everything"

"I'm sorry, my boy. I really believed Balinor was your father" Gaius

"It's fine, I see why it wouldn't have been safe to know" Merlin reluctantly admits, then frowns "Does Uther know?"

"Well… he didn't know" Hunith sighs "And was not supposed to"

"But he does now" Merlin deducted, then muttered sarcastically "Great… well then, we better figure out what to do about it"

•••

Uther had many things in his mind.

The undivided pressure of ruling a kingdom had long become, if not always comfortable, an expected and tolerable weight on his shoulders. The decisions were not always easy, but logical and most times did not require him to get deeply involved.

Feelings, however, were another matter entirely. He was a Pendragon, and just as his father and his own son, feelings were not a commonly approached subject unless someone else pried them out with much resistance from their part.

Ygraine had been his balance, his way to connect with that side of his people, one that did not depend of swift orders and the brandishing of swords but a kind word of advice and sometimes a small help.

It had been too long since he had been confronted with that side and he had to admit that time had not been kind in making it easier. He was a king, his duty was to his kingdom and to do what he thought best. Kings, he muses, should never be allowed to have children.

As much as he loves his son, he knows he was neglected often times while growing up in favor of a meeting or travel plans for alliances with other kingdoms. Even Morgana, whom he had taken as his ward after a dear friend sacrificed himself on the front lines of battle, had been slightly ignored and while he loved her as a daughter, his son would always come first. Now that he was again confronted with the fact that he does have a heart, and apparently another son he had never known about, he took the worst road possible and most likely ruined any possibility of discussion.

He was not too proud to admit that striking a woman was wrong and he was underserving of the forgiveness he wished to seek. Hunith had always been a passionate and forgiving woman, but he feared he had gone too far. Of course, he was a king, he could order any of them to obey on pain of death, but that was not what he wanted.

He had no doubt about her word, it was the only thing he was sure of, at least. The fact that she had not told him actually contributed for the truth of it.

That is why he found himself again on the way to the familiar chambers, where he had committed that shameful act in the previous day.

This time, he chose to knock.

"Enter" Hunith's voice came from inside the room and he berated himself for being nervous, it was only an apology.

"Hunith" Uther stepped through the threshold and stood by the door after closing it behind him.

"My Lord" She stopped brushing her hair in front of a long mirror so she could bow in respect "Two visits in two days, the servants will talk" the teasing smile told him that it was a joke, but only called more attention to the red, fading mark on her cheek, vanishing any possibility of humor.

"I came to apologize" Uther said, before he lost the courage to do so "It was unbefitting of me to raise a hand at you and I wish for your forgiveness"

Hunith considered him for a moment and smiled.

"I forgave you a few minutes after leaving the room, Sire" She admits "I understand you were on a highly emotional state and I spoke out of turn. While I don't regret nor take back my words, it was wrong for me to speak while also under an emotional influence"

Uther looked at her in wonder for a moment, the surety of her speech and her head held high, coupled with the clothes she was wearing – old clothes he remembers Ygraine teaching her how to sew so she could have them for herself – made his mind lose track for a moment. She reminded him too much of the past, and he could not decide if it was a bad or a good thing.

"Thank you" It was out in one breath and he soon schooled his expression as if to seem he had never said those words "We need to discuss what to make of this situation. I trust no one else has been informed?"

"Gaius knows, I told him today. And Merlin, of course" Hunith puts the hairbrush aside to pull a chair from a table near the wall and position it next to the bed, where she took her seat "We actually discussed how to go about it for some time"

"Your son would like to be acknowledged, I take it?" He could not keep a slight bitterness to the tone while he took a seat on the offered chair.

"On the contrary, he would very much like for no one else to know" Hunith answers, surprising the king.

"But he's a servant; surely he would rather take on the status of a noble?" The tone was full of disbelief.

" _Our_ son is a humble boy, and happy to not call attention to himself" Hunith said, with a hard look.

Uther realized that, now that he was aware of the boy, there was no going back. Hunith was simply verbalizing what he still lacked the courage to say; because to call Merlin _theirs_ implied various things that he was not ready for.

"I cannot let Arthur's brother work as a servant for his own family," Uther reasoned

"He… does not wish for Arthur to know" Hunith sighed, "He thinks that if the prince knows, he will force your hand into publicly acknowledging him and therefore put him in the eye of the kingdom"

"He is not wrong" Uther looked at his hands in consideration "I believe this should be discussed between us three at a later time"

"I completely agree" Hunith nods.

"Goodnight, Hunith" Uther says as he gets up and walks out of the room.

"Goodnight, Uther" Comes the answer a moment later.

Sleep does not come easy to either one that night.

* * *

 **Yep, Uther and Merlin will have a talk in the next chapter. I'm not sure if Arthur should find out sooner or later, what do you think?**

 **Got a test this week but I'll post the next once I finish it.**

 ** _Now, about a few coments:_**

 **Guest: Most stories I've read so far have a very submissive Hunith but I just love the idea of her ordering Uther around and generally expressing her opinion whenever she feels it's needed. I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Dragoness of the Moon: I thought about that possibility but any way I went about it he would end up in the pyre, sorry to disappoint heh. Maybe I'll find a way to do it later in the story.**

 **Arachnide: As usual, I love your comments. I'm still pondering on Arthur's reaction, but I guess we'll find out soon enough... or not.**

 **DemigodVixen: Thank you, the plotflow is one of my greatest concerns and I'm glad to see you think I'm doing well.**

 **That's all folks, see ya next chapter.**


	25. Reasonings and Decisions

Uther let out a frustrated sigh, dismissing the guard.

He had sent for Merlin, but apparently, no one could find the boy. Deciding to try his luck at a later time, he got up and walked towards his son's room. His _oldest_ son, he reminded himself, still getting used to that concept.

He was nearly at the door before he remembered that Arthur was training at this time in the morning. He turned to leave, but heard a shuffling of papers and turned right back, silently pushing the door open.

Right there, sitting behind Arthur's table, and writing _something,_ was the boy no one had been able to find.

Uther quietly stepped towards Merlin, who had his back turned while looking at the papers. As soon as Uther was closer, he could see the boy was actually transcribing something from one paper with a hurried, sloppy writing to his own vastly more readable and actually better than the last time he had seen while also making a few changes. When did he even find time to practice? The king wonders.

"Is that the proposal _Arthur_ is supposed to be writing for tomorrow's meeting?" He asks, after a moment, and is rewarded with a startled exclamation from the boy.

"My Lord" Merlin nods at him after composing himself and Uther approaches the table to read over his shoulder "Um… Maybe."

"Do you usually take over his duties?" Uther raises one disapproving eyebrow.

"N-not always, but sometimes he's in too much of a hurry to write properly and, well, it's better if the lords actually understand the proposal, so…" He signals to the paper.

Uther narrows his eyes and takes the parchment, looking it over. Both brows now raised at the contents of the proposal. He thinks for a moment before talking again.

"What _is_ the situation on the south?"

"Cornwall and Deorham are currently in conflict over their borders caused by trespassing patrols and inability to take prisoners that escape to the other's lands. King Alined of Deorham took back any soldiers in foreign land to enforce his own army in case of battle but the kingdom of Gawant is trying to mediate a truce since it represents risk for their trades with both kingdoms… Sire" Merlin frowns, only then realizing he had actually retained the information from the last meeting Arthur had him sit through.

"It seems you've been paying attention at the meetings" Uther places the parchment back on the table.

"They're not always boring" Merlin answers more boldly than usual and an awkward silence ensues while he tries to think of how to breach the subject "May I speak freely?"

"Go ahead" The king nods.

"I don't want anything to do with the nobles, I'm happy living my life as a servant" Figures the only person that did not with for a change in status would be handed one, what a rotten luck "and even if I wasn't, I don't think the people would take it well for a servant to become a prince overnight. I'd rather not face public scrutiny nor be subjected to mingling with some of the egotistic sovereigns that will wish me well while looking for a way to use my existence to their advantage"

Uther considered Merlin's speech before formulating an answer.

"As much as it surprises me, I am certain you are happy as you are, though I fail to see how" he admits the last part under his breath "But this is a decision to be taken by me as much as any of you. I did not know of the possibility of your existence until three days ago and, while troubling… It is not in all a bad thing"

Merlin widens his eyes at that.

"I may fail to say it as often as I should, but I do love my son and I am not as blind as both of you seem to think. You are friends, maybe even more, and I see the good it does him. I've taken too much from him to deny him a brother," Uther continues, apparently in a roll "While I understand why you may not want to tell Arthur for the future consequences, I've kept many secrets to know it's better to find out sooner rather than later. You yourself witnessed the fallout of one of those times"

Merlin lowers his head into his hands, breathing in and out for a few moments before coming to a decision.

"Alright… let's tell Arthur"

* * *

 **So, the decison was made... let's see how they'll give the news and how will our favorite dollop-head receive them...**


	26. Story Time

" _Mer_ lin, what did you _do_ now?" Arthur asked, seeing his manservant standing next to his father, already thinking of a way to get him out of whatever trouble he's got himself into.

The bow frowns back at him.

"Why do you assume I did something?" He retorts, crossing his arms.

Hunith, whom he has only just noticed was standing next to the wall, exchanged an amused look with his father and Arthur looks between the two.

"Arthur, I have something of importance to tell you, and they are here because it pertains them as well," Uther explains.

The prince cannot think of anything his father would have in common with _Merlin and his mother_ of all people.

The king opens and closes his mouth a few times but does not manage to think of a way to break the news, his words failing him as he tries to think of a way to explain their current situation.

"Would you rather I explain, Sire?" Hunith approaches them, smiling kindly "I believe it would be better for me to explain myself from the beginning"

"Please, Hunith" The king seems relieved and his son is surprised at the gentleness in his voice.

"Why don't we all take a seat?" She suggests.

They were at a more informal room with comfortable-looking chairs and Merlin did not hesitate to sit right next to his mother as they did so, the king soon followed and Arthur was not behind.

"I should begin by telling you that this is not the first time I've been in these rooms" Hunith starts "I was merely fifteen summers when my parents were murdered." Merlin takes her hand and she sends him a reassuring smile before continuing "Gaius and I were close friends, though he was older than me and used to call me his annoying little sister. He and his family were happy to take me in once that happened, but they were very poor and could not provide for one more mouth. It took it upon myself to search for a job in the city and that's when I met my salvation" She glanced at Uther, who held a nostalgic expression "Queen Ygraine was buying from the market and heard me asking for a job and being unsuccessful. I think she took pity on me and offered me a job in the castle"

"You knew my mother," Arthur concludes.

"Yes, I did. You remind me of her very much," Hunith said looking at him "She was also brave and never hesitated to come to aid of whoever needed it. She insisted I learn how to read and write well so I could be eligible to other jobs as well, but I was happy to stay as her maidservant"

"She just wanted you to write her speeches" Uther chimes in, surprising all in the room and drawing their eyes to him "She always knew what to say, but I insisted she put it in writing just to be sure. She did not like that"

"That _is_ true" Hunith chuckles, remembering all of her friend's complaints about her husband. Always fond, but complaints nonetheless "She taught me many things, I grew up in the castle and became very close to her, along with others"

"I'm sure that is a lovely story, but I fail to see the relevance" Arthur said, politely but with a trace of impatience.

"I see you've inherited your father's impatience," She chastised and Arthur felt his cheeks burn, not used to being so openly reprimanded. He glanced at his father, but saw nothing that indicated he disagreed with the woman. "At that time, you were not born yet. Uther and Ygraine were trying for an heir, but soon they discovered she was barren. Wanting a solution, your father turned to the Court Sorceress at the time: Nimueh"

Merlin and Uther flinched at the name, the first more openly.

"She, as a friend, offered to help, but it came at a price," Hunith continued, stressing the last words.

"A price I disregarded as unimportant at the time," Uther adds mournfully

"But I'd heard their conversation, always one to sneak around" She draws some chuckles at that "And brought it to Ygraine's attention. She and I spoke to Nimueh, the high priestess had no idea of the price, but the queen knew better. I begged her not to agree, least she be right, but there was no talking to her once she set her mind on something"

Uther listens quietly, never knowing quite how his wife came to know his plans.

"When you were born, I was in the room. She lived long enough to hold you in her arms, tell your father that she _knew_ and was happy to give her life for yours, before passing" She lowers her head for a moment, the memory being a painful one. "I was charged with your care while Uther took care of… other things," She sounds disapproving.

If the king disapproves of the informal treatment, Arthur cannot tell.

Arthur thinks of his oldest memories and blinks the surprise away from his face.

"I think I remember you," He says quietly "Just a few glimpses, maybe I was too young"

"Well, you were quite the troublemaker even then" Hunith says with humor, but soon becomes serious again. "During that time, me and your father grew quite close" She looks at Uther "It happened gradually, but a close to a year later we shared a bed" the implication of that makes Arthur widen his eyes "A few months later, I found out I was pregnant. It could be no one else's"

"Wait" Arthur exclaims "I-I have a sibling? Why are you telling me this _now_?"

"Because I only came to know about it three days ago" Uther cuts in "And we decided it would be best for you to know"

"You didn't tell my father you were with child" Arthur deduced

"No, I did not" She has the decency to look ashamed for a moment "I feared for my child's life as well as my own"

"He would never harm you!" Arthur almost got up, but Uther placed a hand on his shoulder pulling him back to his seat.

"I know that" Hunith says softly "But his actions gathered many enemies and eradicated the source to fight those enemies. How can one expect to hunt and kill those with magic and have them not fight back?"

Uther's expression is more pained than angry at that declaration.

"But magic is evil" Arthur repeats the phrase deeply ingrained into him since birth.

"I will not entertain that discussion at this moment," Hunith said with a final tone "The point is that sorcerers attack with magic, and magic is needed to fight back. Since the ones with magical ability were killed in Camelot, no sorcerer would stand by Camelot's side, I feared for its fall and the king and those close to him were always under threat and constant danger. Even as his mistress, I would have no hope of being spared, not that I'd wish that life for me"

Uther averts his gaze, focusing on observing Arthur's reaction.

"When I heard you'd tricked Balinor into calling the Great Dragon then threw him on the dungeons, I knew I had to go" She said this directly at Uther "I gathered my things, drugged the guards, stole the keys and fled with his help. He knew the child was yours, but no one else"

"You were the one that freed him" Uther clenched his fists shortly before loosening it and sighing, "It was an interesting coincidence, but I didn't think you could betray me like that"

"You betrayed him first the moment you ordered your closest friend to be executed" Hunith stood her ground and Merlin tightened his hold on her hand. She takes a deep breath before continuing, "Yes, I freed him and fled. He stayed with me until my son was born, but had to flee once the knights heard of where we were staying"

"So I have a _brother_ " Arthur interrupted, and Merlin almost asked if he was daft for not realizing what the conversation was about.

"Yes" Hunith agreed patiently " _Merlin_ is technically your half-brother"

* * *

 **Yes, I'm stalling on Arthur's reaction because frankly I don't know what to do, but I hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Hopefully something will come to me by the time I'm writing the next one, feel free to make suggestions.**


	27. Mixed Feelings

The three other occupants of the room looked at Arthur expectantly, but the prince seemed to be in a bit of a shock.

"I'd ask if this is all an elaborate joke except I don't think my father has this kind of sense of humor," Arthur mutters, making Merlin snort and Hunith smile. His eyes find Merlin's and he realizes something "You're not surprised"

"Oh, believe me, I _was_ " Merlin "But that was also three days ago, now I've come to terms with it"

"So… we're brothers" The prince repeats, still trying to assimilate the knowledge

"Half-brothers" Merlin corrects

"Shut up" Arthur retorts as usual, "You mean that all this time I had my own brother cleaning my room"

"And washing your clothes, bringing your food, walking your dogs, cleaning your armor, mucking the stables, sharpening the swords…" Merlin counted on his fingers

Hunith frowned.

"You do know there's people assigned specifically to do half of those things, right?" She asks

"Well, yes" Merlin shrugs with a grin "But why would I tell him that, now he'll find something worse for me to do"

"You can't do any of those things!" Arthur exclaims, "You're a prince, a bloody prince" he shakes his head "I always thought there was something about you, but this… is just ridiculous"

"Wow, thank you" the boy deadpans "Now that we've established that, how about what are we going to do? My vote is we forget this and go back to our usual lives"

" _Merlin_ " Hunith glares at her son.

"You still want to be a _servant_?!" Arthur looks at him, shocked.

"There is _nothing_ wrong with being a _servant,_ Arthur" Merlin crosses his arms.

"I know, it's just –" The prince shrugs in a very un-princely manner "I thought you'd want to be my brother"

Uther and Hunith exchange a look.

" _Of course_ I want to be your brother, it's not like I can change that" Merlin rolls his eyes, but has a soft look to them "But I can be your brother and your servant"

"No, you can't" Uther interrupts the conversation and both boys startle as if just noticing there are other people in the room "While there is nothing wrong with it, you carry royal blood and being a prince is as much your birthright as it is Arthur's. Now that others and we know, there is no guarantee no one overheard it and while rumors might be inoffensive, they could get you killed or kidnapped for ransom"

Hunith looks suddenly worried, as if that had not crossed her mind until then.

"I can take care of myself, and it's not like they'd get anything," Merlin rebuts

"Yes, they would" Uther assures with a sure tone "Because like it or not, you are _my son_ too, and I would not want you to get hurt"

This admission surprises both boys in the room, but Hunith sports a knowing smile in her face.

"Would I still be able to help Gaius?" Merlin tilts his head, considering it.

"I don't think –" Uther frowns.

"He could always say he's under apprenticeship," Hunith suggests rapidly.

"That could work" the king agrees after a moment "When you're not training with the knights or being tutored"

" _Training?"_ Arthur and Merlin exclaim at the same time, and the prince continues, to Merlin's offense "While he's a good target, there's no way he won't impale himself in a sword in the first week!"

"I think you'd be surprised" Hunith's smile shows teeth "I think he can hold his own against a few of the knights, I taught him myself and Sir Dellian taught me"

"Sir Leon's father?" Arthur raises one brow, looking at her in a completely new light "He was a great knight"

"Then I believe that is settled, I will make an announcement two days hence on a feast" Uther gets up "Now I must take care of other matters"

While that was not wrong, it was also not true to the moment. The king had much to think on and would rather do it alone.

"I'll see you boys later," Hunith said looking slightly exasperated as she followed the king, to both boy's confusion.

"So…" Merlin looked at Arthur, slightly concerned.

"What?" The prince snapped a bit too harshly.

"Nothing" Merlin sighs, getting up "Never mind. I'll see you later, sire"

"Mer –" Arthur tries to catch his attention, regretting snapping at the boy, but he's already out the door.

The prince buries his head in his hands, mixed feelings clouding his head. He did not know what to think of this new development. Of course, he liked Merlin and never admitted aloud but they _are_ friends, at least he likes to think so. The boy is loyal to a fault, witty and does not act like all the bootlickers he has started to hate. He never thought they would actually be able to stand on equal ground, but now he is the only person with the closest status to Arthur's, or at least he will be in two days once his father makes him legitimate.

So yes, he is happy about that.

Still, this puts Merlin on a higher pedestal and the fall could be much harder, he does not want to put the boy trough the scrutiny of everyone in the kingdom and its neighbors. Because, like it or not, that _is_ what will happen. Every eye will be on him, waiting for a slip up to be turned against him.

The prince sighs and gets up, walking out towards the training field.

Time to stop thinking and beat something up, then maybe his mind would be clearer later.

* * *

 **So, that was it. I hope it did not disappoint anyone. See ya next chapter *waves***

 **Question: Should Hunith stay or go? I'm still thinking on it but i'd still like some opinions. I kind of ship her and Uther now...**


	28. Preparations

"My Lord" Hunith opened the door to the king's chambers slightly.

"You can forego the titles unless we have company, Hunith," Uther says tiredly, sitting in a chair by the fireplace "Join me; I have a request of you"

"And what is it you want?" She sat in a chair slightly turned his way.

"That you stay" Uther says, simply.

"No" She answered in the same tone.

"Why?" He looks at her, frustrated.

Of all the people, he had to deal with the one that would not obey his every order. It was refreshing, but frustrating nonetheless.

"I've told you time and time again that I have no interest in staying in Camelot, my motives have not changed and neither have you, not where it matters" Her voice is calm, as if it is not the first time she explains it.

"This is about the matter of _magic_ " The king concludes, a scowl in his face, but not as much hatred in his voice as there had been a couple of years before.

"Thisis about the matter of your _reign of terror_ " She corrects, "You may have allies in the south, but some of the Northern lands did not abide by your treaty. Magic roams free and evolves, and it just might be turned against you. I may live in a small village, but travelers talk, and some whispers have the sound of truth. I may allow my son to remain here, for he is his own man and can make his own decisions, but let us not pretend you have any hold over me"

The king stores the initial information in his mind for later consideration, instead thinking on her last words.

"I don't believe I ever had," He admits.

"I like to believe we were friends, before this entire mess" Her eyes soften "But not now, I cannot have anything to do with something I do not approve of. It shows me that you're capable of change the fact that I am not being carried to the dungeons at the moment; perhaps in time it could go back to what it was, but not now"

"Your son might need a guiding hand, one I do not have the patience nor time to give" He insists.

" _Our_ son" Hunith corrects once again "If I stayed, he would remain by my side and prefer not to associate with you, Uther. I know you heard his opinion of you. Maybe if I am not here, you will become close and, who knows? He might be a good influence on you"

"I really should not allow you to speak to me in that manner," Uther frowns

Hunith simply smiles, getting up from the chair and leaving before he can think to reprimand her.

•••

"Stop fidgeting" The royal seamstress said in exasperation "I need to make a few final adjustments or it will not be ready"

"I'm fine with that," Merlin mutters under his breath, annoyed at the whole ordeal "I don't see why I can't wear normal clothes"

"Those were _not_ normal clothes, they were rags. They should have been burned _years_ ago," The woman chastised as she lifted one of his arms to adjust the side of the undershirt.

"No!" Merlin exclaimed, "My mother made those, Aileen"

"… Well, I guess you _can_ keep them" She relents, smiling at the boy.

She did not know why she was making him new clothes, probably a new quirk of the prince about his manservant, but she liked the blue-eyed boy. He was slightly older than her own daughter and always had a friendly aura about him, helping people left and right in the castle even if it made him delay his own work.

In fact, most of the townspeople were fond of the gangly teen that stumbled around the city helping people and trailing after their prince. It probably started once he returned after that mace fight and helped the sellers put all they had broken back into place before leaving for the night. Of course, not all interacted with him, but no one could deny that it was difficult to dislike someone so perpetually cheerful.

"Thank you" The boy answers honestly "Do you think I could wear my neckerchief with this?"

"Of course not" Aileen frowns at him, but soon relents "I'll work on something that can be used with one, alright?"

"I couldn't possibly give you the trouble" Merlin protests

"Nonsense, I've got lots of orders for you. The prince wants you well dressed, uh? Finally getting rid of that ridiculous hat?"

"At least there's that" the boy agrees with a low chuckle, the sound more nervous than happy.

It was the day of the feast and Merlin felt like he had not had a minute to breathe. Being dragged from etiquette lessons – his teacher was suitably impressed with the commoner's knowledge – to a briefing about every important person that would attend the feast and how he should refer to them, being fitted for new clothes, getting a haircut, having his nails cleaned and taking more full baths than he'd had in a week certainly left him worn out, and it was not even time for the feast yet.

"Are you ready?" A familiar voice called from the door, calming the nervousness inside him.

"Just one moment" Aileen was the one to answer.

"Oh, look at you" His mother smiled, standing behind him and seeing his reflection in the mirror.

Merlin turned his head and could not help but gape for a moment. His mother's hair fell in beautiful dark brown waves, framing her face and contrasting with her blue eyes as it fell onto the dress, which was equally as stunning. She looked more regal than Merlin could ever hope to be.

"No, look at _you_ " the boy said back "You look amazing, mother"

"Hunith!" Aileen smiled, finally letting go of Merlin's clothes, as she looked at the woman "I barely recognized you, back in those dresses I see. I could get you a new one, you know?"

"You're too kind, Aileen" Hunith smiles "We can talk about that another time" she says, knowing the seamstress would not let the matter go if she outright refused "But right now I came to take my son somewhere he needs to be"

"Alright, you go on" she signaled for Merlin to leave "I better not see one stain on those for some time, boy"

"Yes ma'am" Merlin grins sheepishly and follows his mother out.

•••

He entered behind Arthur, taking a seat by the prince's side. Arthur had been avoiding him and they had barely exchanged words since the night they told him the truth. Somehow, Merlin found that worse than anything else happening around him.

His mother had reminded him that she would sit with Gaius and he had nothing to worry about, but Merlin continued stealing glances at her from time to time, if only to distract himself from the various eyes observing him.

The servants were confused but, differently from Merlin, they knew it was not their place to question. The nobles were ranging from confusion to suspicion and one looked downright insulted at the sight of the familiar servant sitting on the table with their king and prince. Merlin did his best to follow all he had been taught, keeping his back straight, face impassive and eating with all the right cutlery.

As soon as Merlin was beginning to feel slightly less uncomfortable with his place and Arthur's silence by his side, the king got up and called for everyone's attention.

It was time for the announcement.

* * *

 **About longer chapters... I don't think that's likely to happen. I usually have a vague idea of how I want it to go when I start and then it pratically writes itself, so I use the space necessary for it. Sorry if that bothers anyone, I'll try but no guarantees.**


	29. We're good, then?

"Why aren't you asleep, _sire?_ " Hunith smiled as her son entered the room.

Merlin pursed his lips in distaste.

"Please, not you too" he sighs, dropping himself on the end of the bed.

"I was just teasing you" she takes pity on the boy "Don't worry, you did good today"

"I spoke to more people tonight than in my whole life" Merlin raises one brow "I've also never received so many veiled insults"

"They'll learn to respect you in time" She sits next to him, wrapping an arm around his back "You know how to act, you're smart and have good instincts. It'll just take more time for other people to notice"

"You've been grooming me for this since then, haven't you?" He looks down.

"Because I had to, not because I wished you to be a prince" Hunith runs a hand through his hair, messing it up "But aren't you glad?"

"I suppose" he sighs, "I wish you'd stay"

"I can't stay, not for now at least" she sounds regretful "But I'll come visit from time to time. Until then, you have Arthur. And Uther" she adds after a moment, and to Merlin's incredulous stare, explains "He might not be as bad as you think"

"He would kill me without a second thought" The servant protests

"Not anymore. Maybe after a third thought" She jokes, but turns serious a moment later "If it was up to me, I would steal you away to the safest place on earth, but such a place does not exist. You've started changed Arthur for the best; maybe you can have some influence on Uther's cold heart still"

"Well, you're allowed to hope" He shrugs.

Uther had actually been decent during the feast, making a generous announcement that did not expose _much_ of his life and left his mother out to any that could not read between the lines, keeping an eye out for him while he spoke to a few nobles that approached him. Getting into conversation with a nobleman was strikingly easy, he noticed. If they were of your same rank or lower, they welcomed you like an old friend. "Good evening. How are you adapting? Well, I did not come alone; here is whom I brought. My kingdom is better than other kingdoms because. Oh, but obviously you are forgetting about this fault your kingdom has. Wonderful party, isn't it?"

Those who were not striking conversation with him were watching. Did he know how to behave? Could a commoner really just become a prince? Some nobles hated the idea of someone rising so far above their station, but they smiled and chattered, since no one would dare criticize the king. Well, no one who hoped to leave with their head and land intact, that is.

Still, Merlin had not ever been more delighted for something to be over. Having a hundred eyes trained on him and noting his every mistake while laughing to themselves was not first on his list of fun past times. In fact, it did not even make into top five hundred. Being chased by magical creatures ranking somewhere between a hundred or two.

He wanted nothing more than to fall on his new, comfortable bed on the new quarters the king had provided for him now that he had spoken to his mother, but he still had one more thing to do.

"Arthur?" he knocked on the door

"Enter" The prince's voice carried from his spot on a chair and he looked up to see Merlin entering "You never knock" was his brilliant comment.

"Well, you never spend more than a day without talking to me" The servant-made-prince closes the door behind himself "Did I do something wrong?"

"Did you –" the prince laughs suddenly "Did you do something _wrong?_ " he gets up "You're worried about that?"

"I'm worried about you suddenly shutting me out!" The servant exclaims, "For a cabbage-head, you're being awfully difficult to understand"

"That's because you'd need a brain to understand me" The prince smirks, falling into their comfortable banter, but it drops a moment later "I admit I have been… worried"

"About?" Merlin prompts

"About what _shirt to wear_ , what do you _think_?!" The prince moves his arms expressively "Oh, wait, you _don't"_

"You're worried about… me?" Merlin frowns

"Of course I am, Idiot" Arthur sighs, "Being a prince is not just sitting and chatting during feasts, you'll have responsibilities now"

 _As if I did not have those before, saving your ass is a full-time job._

"Well, I can handle it. And if not, blame your father" Merlin shrugs with a smile

" _Our_ father" Arthur corrects

"Right" Merlin agrees, but does not say it. He cannot, at least not now "We're good then?"

"Yes" Arthur answers with a grin "We're good, _brother_ "

"Good night then, _brother_ " Merlin grins back, the word causing a warm feeling to fill his chest as he leaves the room.

"Hey, _Mer_ lin!" Arthur calls from the door and he stops in the middle of the corridor, looking back "Be ready to wake up early, we start your _proper_ training tomorrow!" The older prince warns, and then closes the door again.

"Someone kill me now," Merlin mutters, waking to his room.

Even the soft bed is not enough to take away the terrible feeling that things are about to get much more complicated.

* * *

 **Sorry about the wait, but I did say I couldn't guarantee fast updates always.**

 **Thanks for the many favorites, follows and comments!**

 **See ya next chapter ;)**


	30. New Rooms and Titles

**Hello again, long time no see hehe...**  
 **I tried to write earlier but I seemed to have run into a block, specially since I was trying to put more of Morgana in, due to a comment, and that just didn't seem to flow... today I gave up on Morgana and things finally seemed to go well, so here's another chapter.**  
 **No idea about the next one so don't hold your breaths though, sorry.**

* * *

"You do not seem too distressed, Sire" Gaius dared to point out after the last patrol Uther sent for Morgana had left the room, having once again arrived with no news of his missing ward.

"I know she will be found, Gaius" Uther tried to dissuade his friend's suspicion, but it was halfhearted at best.

The truth is that he was not as unaware of the events preceding his ward's disappearance, as he would have them believe. He had always felt that Morgana resented him for his persecution of magic, and her last dreams, or at least what she told him of them before she closed herself further away from him, had started to border on prophetic. Then came her supposed kidnapping by the druids – they had only found her because she injured herself on the way and left a blood trail to their camp – and finally yet importantly, what he had heard his youngest son – it was still strange to refer to the boy like that – whisper on that day.

The spell had made them unconscious, of course, but Uther had woken the moment the poison made contact with Morgana, being the closest in proximity to lose the influence of the spell as it slowly killed her. He heard Merlin apologize profusely, and noticed it had almost physically hurt him to betray her, but said she was the host of the spell.

It had plagued his dreams for the following week, along with the dragon that terrorized his people, but he had come to the decision that it was not his fault that his ward had turned on him, but Morgause's. The older witch had a terrible influence over his ward, and he supposed Morgana took to the new family relation eagerly, all but forgetting the years he had spent caring for her and latching onto her newly discovered sister.

He mentally apologized to his old and dead friend, father of his ward and brave knight, but he would not waste too many resources on one that turned on her own guardian and attempted to bring down his kingdom. To be honest, he was not sure what he would do if she was found, but he banished those thoughts to be dealt with when the time came.

"Of course she will, Sire" Gaius nodded, deciding not to pry further "I should stop to check on – your sons" he quickly corrected himself, no longer being able to say refer to Merlin as his ward "Merlin has probably managed to hurt himself in some way by now. No offence intended, Sire"

Uther chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

"Do not worry, Gaius. I am aware of Merlin's accident prone nature" he turned to the door "In fact; I shall accompany you and see how fares Arthur's attempt to acquaintance him with the knight's ways"

•••

"G-good morning Sire" The sound of Calian's voice startled Merlin, causing him to trip over his feet and almost have his face meet the ground, if he had not managed to grab the bedpost and steady himself first.

"Calian!" He turned, face cheerful then giving way to confusion "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I've been assigned as your manservant, Sire" The younger boy answered promptly, looking older "I-I'm sorry, I'm late, you're already up"

"Don't start with that Sire thing, I'm no more of a fan of titles than I was before, and honestly, how long have we known each other?" He crossed his arms "You should know some fancy clothes and a new room won't make me start treating you any different"

"Sorry, Merlin" The redhead said with reddening cheeks "It's just… been kind of hard to adapt to the change – n-not that it's bad! Just…"

"Yeah, you tell me" Merlin chuckles "Now, I'll be the first to say I don't _need_ a manservant, but I know that pays better than being the cook's errand boy, and I'm not taking that from you." He knows he has made the right decision when a smile blooms on the boy's face, he knows Calian and his mother need the money "But I won't have much for you to do. Maybe just tidy up the room sometimes, and make sure my clothes are clean, since I know Uther or Arthur won't let me come close to washing them" he rolled his eyes.

"Uh – I brought your breakfast" Calian adds, amused at Merlin's usual rambling and seeing that, truly, the new title did not seem to have changed him one bit.

"Thank you" Merlin said, suddenly noticing the tray in his hands "Put it on the table, please?"

The boy nodded and hurried to do as asked.

"Should I ready a bath?" Calian asked once Merlin had sat in front of the tray, eyeing the breads, fruits and meats in wonder.

"No need, Calian, I washed yesterday and I'm sure Arthur will have my ass down on the mud of the training field soon enough." He could not bring himself to eat yet, this was more than he usually ate in a whole day "Here, please sit and have some, this is way too much for me"

"I shouldn't…" The boy says, but his longing look at the tray betrays him.

"Well, you should do what I say, so If I say sit and eat, you do it" Merlin teased, getting up and pulling a chair for the boy, who reluctantly sat "Here, have some bread" he placed a slice Calian's hand.

"Thank you" The boy said honestly, immediately digging into the meal and Merlin finally began to eat as well.

"Speaking of Arthur" he started a moment later "Who is his new manservant?"

"Oh, that would be George, he was delighted" Calian chuckled.

"Arthur will be pleased," Merlin snorted at the lie "Maybe I should go wake him up... I'm done anyway" he got up after one last grape; having previously devoured the buttered bread with meat "Stay and have the rest, see you later!" he called, already out the door.

He quickly reached Arthur's door, since his own bedroom was but a few steps away from his, and found George reaching the door at the same time as him.

"Sire" He nodded at Merlin, his face not showing whatever thought he had on Merlin's sudden change of status.

"Just Merlin is fine, George" Merlin rolled his eyes, it astounded him how the other servant was always so _proper_.

"It would not be proper" George answered in a light reprimanding tone, and Merlin chuckled.

"As you wish, then. I just came to wake Arthur up, since I was up anyway. Good, you've got his breakfast" he noticed the tray fuller than what he used to bring "Next time less bread and more fruit, no matter what Arthur says" He did not wait for a response. His mind was already calculating a way for him to wake up and bring their breakfasts on the following day instead of having anyone else do it.

The room was a little messier than what he had seen the night before and he righted a goblet on the table on his way to the curtains, which he opened wide at once, letting in the bright sun.

"Up and at them, lazy daisy!" he exclaimed, pulling at the cover Arthur was hiding under and hearing a groan from the other man, signing the beginning of wakefulness.

" _Mer_ lin, _what_ are you _doing_?" Arthur blinked a few times before registering his manservant-turned-brother standing by his bed, an annoyingly big grin on his face.

"Why, waking you up, of course!" Merlin was folding the stolen cover as he spoke, more out of habit than conscious will "Come on, get out of bed! Does it make you feel better to remind you that you promised some training?"

"Actually it does, I can already see you tripping over yourself and falling on the mud" Arthur grinned, slowly rising from the bed and stretching his arms with a satisfied noise of one who had a good night's sleep.

"Very funny" Merlin deadpanned with a roll of his eyes, a shirt for Arthur already in his hands, a fact that he only realized after George pulled it from him in annoyance.

"Thought so" He smirked and dressed himself with the help of George before turning to eat. Merlin contained himself not to start tidying up around them as he'd gotten into the habit since employed, and simply sat, stealing bits from Arthur's plate every now and then "Come on, we've got to stop and fit you for some armor before we get to the training field" he stood once he had eaten enough and led Merlin out.

"Do we _have_ to?" Merlin whined in annoyance.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

Turning Merlin into a proper prince would be a lot of work.

* * *

 **.3 : breast suckling can elicit lactation via a neural reflex of prolactin production and secretion, thus she can be a wet nurse without having given birth.**

 **Thanks to Once There Was Me, Megan, Guest, addyb0123, Halfblood With A SIG And A Pen, Dee, OechsnerC, and Arachnide for the lovely coments to the last chapter.**


	31. Sparring Surprises

**Guess who's back; back again...**

 **Enjoy the chapter, seems I'm on a roll again haha**

* * *

Merlin squirmed a little under the eyes of the knights as he followed Arthur to the training field. Some were friendly, even slightly amused or respectful, but others clearly held disdain or outright hate, not that he expected any less.

"Come on, time to hit you into shape" Arthur smirked "Grab some chainmail and a sword, I'll pair you with a few squires to start with"

"Arthur" Merlin sighed "Do we really have to do this in front of everyone?"

" _Yes_ " The crown prince answered in all seriousness "Now hurry, will you?"

The ex servant left in resignation, taking some time in selecting smaller chainmail for himself – he has muscle, of course. All his previous exercising as a kid, besides working in the grain field and then carrying stuff as a servant did have some use – but he wasn't as buff as most knights. He found himself a sword with good balance and not too heavy for his arm, even if he would prefer to fight with his own blade gifted to him by his mother, and finally went back to the field to meet Arthur.

"Gale" Merlin smiled at the squire Arthur had selected for him "Pulled the short straw, did you?"

"Come on, _Prince_ Merlin" The brown haired boy smirked "I was the first in line, obviously"

"Stop flyting and start fighting" Arthur exclaimed, and Gale attacked first.

Merlin already knew the boy's fighting style, he had been sent here almost an year ago to be trained and was friendly enough to the servant that he spared the boy some tips, since he had the bad luck of being Sir Brennan's squire. This wouldn't be very difficult.

Just as he thought, Gale's sword was a bit too heavy for him – he still had more of a slim build since he had little time in actual training – and that made his attacks more predictable, since the start of his movements were heavier. Merlin sidestepped an attack, pairing their swords for a short dance before he tricked the blade out of the boy's hands, his own a breath's distance away from Gale's neck in the blink of an eye.

There were a few moments of silence before Gale chuckled.

"Alright, what did I do wrong _this time_?" The usual phrase came, and Merlin picked up the boy's sword before throwing it to him, watching as he stumbled back slightly as he caught it.

"Too heavy a sword, for starters" Merlin offered "If you can't lift it swiftly, don't pick it, it'll just make your movements more uncoordinated"

"Yeah, I'l remember that" Gale smiled sheepishly.

"Have you been holding out on me, _Mer_ lin?" Arthur approached

"Maybe?" Merlin ducked when Arthur tried to grab his neck "On my defense, it's convenient to be underestimated, makes my job easier, you know?"

"What job would that be?" Arthur raised one brow, crossing his arms.

"Saving your arse, of course" Merlin grinned and laughed at Arthur's expression.

"You know, I _almost_ believed you" Arthur's eyes shone with a mischievous glint "Alright…" he unsheathed his sword, twirling it in his hand once "Come on, then"

"What?" Merlin's eyes widened.

"Show me what you've got, _brother_ " Arthur teased, and Merlin tensed, before shrugging and adapting the usual fighting stance, not being foolish enough to launch the first attack.

They circled around each other for a few moments, before Arthur lunged, and then it started.

There were some gasps, cheers or booing as it went, with Merlin being agile enough to evade many attacks, but Arthur having the advantage in strength and practice. They barely noticed when the crowd slowly silenced.

•••

"What is all the commotion about?" Uther wondered aloud as he and Gaius made their way to the training fields, from which there was coming more noise than usual.

"Oh, my boy" Gaius sighed once they were close enough to catch sight of the reason for the commotion, spotting Arthur and Merlin dueling on the center of the field.

"He actually knows how to use a sword" Uther sounded reluctantly impressed, and his voice caught the audience's attention, making them slowly silence. He noticed with some amusement that it was not only composed by knights but by servants and other citizens, who had stopped on their way to watch.

"There are many things to Merlin most are unaware about, I regret to say this is one of the ones I was unaware of" Gaius sighed, and his eyes widened as Arthur's sword nicked the side of Merlin's arm.

To the surprise of many, the servant turned prince barely seemed to notice, not slowing down at all on his attack, turning, stepping forward and ducking attacks in some form of strange dance that seemed to stop suddenly as Merlin stepped away from an advance and looked over Arthur's shoulder, spotting the king and Gaius.

He proceeded to trip over his feet in the middle of the next move, and fall sprawled on the ground, sword rolling to the side.

There was a moment of silence before laughter overcame the field, and Merlin chuckled as he got up, facing Arthur, who wore a mix of pride, confusion and exasperation in his face.

"What…?"

"Uh… you father's watching" Merlin mumbled, brushing off the dirt from his chainmail and picking up the sword.

Arthur turned in surprise, a small smile breaking over his face.

" _Our_ father" he whispered back, and Merlin merely rolled his eyes.

" _Merlin_ what do you think you're doing, boy?" Gaius approached, looking worried.

"Sparring?" Merlin guessed, apparently wrong.

"Stop moving that arm, you're bleeding all over yourself" Gaius grabbed his arm.

"Oh" Merlin seemed surprised, as if only just now remembering the wound existed.

"Go get that taken care of, _Mer_ lin" Arthur ordered "Seems you're not as hopeless with a sword as I assumed, we'll make a training plan later"

"Wonderful" Merlin deadpanned, and was led from the field by Gaius.

Arthur approached his father a moment later.

"How long did that last?" The king questioned the closest person, which happened to be Gale, the squire.

"Almost three minutes, Sire" Was the answer, to the surprise of the king and his son alike.

Soon enough the crowd dispersed, the chatter guaranteeing that by nightfall most of the city would be aware of the morning's happenings.

"His style seemed familiar" Uther mentioned to Arthur as they walked to the castle.

"Uncoordinated?" Arthur suggested, only half joking.

"Not just" Uther's lip pulled slightly up at the reminder of the boy's shock at his presence and subsequent stumble "The Wraith!" He exclaimed a moment later, the memory of the unknown knight and then seeing the clearly wounded servant later acting just as whoever left the duel would be coming back to the front of his mind "He fights like the mystery knight that faced the wraith in your place"

Arthur thought on that for a moment, looking resigned.

"I would not put it past him, honestly" Arthur admitted.

"That boy has probably saved your life more times than we know" The king mused aloud.

"Well" Arthur answered, as he pondered the truth of that statement "You did say I would need a guardian angel"

* * *

 **iHateHotWeather123: Come on, it's only been a few months... and I never said I'd update regularly anyway heh. Thx for the comment though.**

 **OechsnerC: Yep. Look, another one!**


	32. Dinnertime Musings

**So... I felt like writing some family fluff I guess. Enjoy!**

* * *

It takes some time for Uther – and to a lesser extent, Arthur – to acclimate himself to Merlin's now constant presence in their lives. On the first week, dinners were slightly strained and, unless Arthur managed to pull Merlin into one of their banters enough for some conversation, the boy was – uncomfortably – silent and brooding, usually sparing more glances to a nearby book he brought from his studies than the people he was sharing the table with.

"Don't you ever take your face off those damned books?" Arthur complained during one dinner "I'm sure I didn't study in my whole life as much as you've been studying recently, and _I_ am _Crown Prince_ "

Merlin raises his eyes to meet Arthur's, and Uther watches silently in curiosity and slight amusement as they had a small staring match.

"Well, I thought we had already established you are not the one with the brains" Merlin smirked, seemingly winning their little staring match, but closing the book all the same "I am only reading ahead for the next lesson"

"I believe Geoffrey informed me that you had no need to get ahead in your studies" Uther raised one brow, and Merlin flinched as if startled and only now made aware of his presence "In fact, he was most talkative about your tutoring taking such a fast pace. It would seem Hunith was not lacking in your youth"

"My mother would never be lacking in anything she put her mind to" Merlin spoke back, the cold in his voice going unnoticed by Arthur but not Uther.

"No, I don't suppose she would" Uther nodded, eyes full with annoyance as well as pride, if one looked close enough "But on the matter at hand, you are further along in your studies than Arthur ever was in such little time, I do believe books can be left out of the dining table. If you must think on your lessons, tell me about them"

Arthur did not know whether to be freaked out or interested on the course of the conversation, and apparently Merlin was in between similar decisions, his cheeks adopting an amusing scarlet color and his mouth opening to gape inelegantly like a fish.

"I – well – uh – of course, sire" Merlin mumbled, his eyes falling to his half eaten dinner as if begging it to provide him with a way out of the room.

Uther could not help but let out a chuckle at the clear bewilderment and discomfort of his newly discovered youngest son, which seemed to surprise the boy further. Part of him was uncomfortable to realize that most people would probably have similar to worse reactions given that he, once his wife died, had taken to not associating with his subjects more than needed and had apparently become the image of something more than human, whose mere interest in another's life or amusement were cause for astonishment.

He realized that Merlin's presence was proving significant influence, if only to instigate self-discovery and realizations he would not have had otherwise. He had also noticed how lacking in attention he was to his oldest son, after he started to pay attention to Merlin's progress in his studies and training. He knew both his sons had noticed his renewed interest in the happenings of their lives, and it seemed to make both unsure of how to feel, except he was sure Arthur felt a little closer to him than before.

"Well then, how was the last training session? I have not had the time to ask about your progress" He instigated, trying to end the uncomfortable silence that seemed to fall after his expressing of interest.

"It's – um – fine" Merlin mumbled

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"What _Mer_ lin _means_ is that it he progressed well, and grasps techniques easily, though his focus is still under work" He supplied a broader summary "He _did_ manage to disarm Sir Hogen on the last session, it only took, what, ten minutes?"

" _Felt_ like an hour" Merlin sighed "I can see the point of improving my sword skills, but not of the intensive training regimen I've been thrown into" He stabbed another piece of meat with his fork and brought it to his mouth.

"How else are you supposed to become a knight?" Uther questioned as if it was supposed to be obvious, and Merlin choked, eyes wide and disbelieving.

Arthur openly laughed as Merlin coughed and finally managed to get the piece of meat down his throat before turning his incredulous stare back to the king.

"Did you _know_ about this?" Merlin asked in a slightly high voice, eyeing Arthur as if he had betrayed him.

"You _are_ the second prince, it's only proper" Arthur shrugged "And contrary to my previous opinion, I have a feeling you'll do well as a knight. Everyone know you have an unhealthy amount of loyalty and bravery, hard as it is to see behind such clumsiness and lack of sense"

"I'm pretty sure that was a compliment" Merlin smiled teasingly "My, Arthur, I didn't know you thought so highly of me"

"Well, don't get used to it, you're still an idiot" the crown prince ended the matter.

Uther mused, trying to establish wherever in between Merlin saving Arthur's life and disrespectfully reading on the table he had started to acquire fondness for the boy.

He tried to keep a stony expression as Merlin threw a pea at Arthur, seemingly by accident, and that seemed to initiate a covert food fight that would probably give the servants some trouble to clean.

As Uther finally went to bed that night, after halfheartedly reprimanding the two about proper princely behavior, he realized with surprise that he was content.

Of course, there were kingdoms questioning his acknowledgment of Merlin, others wanting to conveniently meet to discuss treaties and various patrols returning with no news of his missing ward, but for the first time in a long while, he slept peacefully.

* * *

 **So, any thoughts?**

 **I'm thinking about some adventures that should happen before Morgana returns, to help them bond as a family and stuff, as well as some other ways Merlin could surprise them. Feel free to PM me a few ideas if you feel like it :)  
**

 **P.S.: Hey addyb0123, I just saw yor comments when I was about to post heh. Sorry for holding back the magic for now, but I do have a bit of a plan for that, and for the main reveals (Arthur/Uther) but that's still many chapters away. I do thank you for the ideas though, see ya next chapter ;)**


	33. Stroll and Storytelling

**Bit of a filler but I liked writing it.**

* * *

Merlin was woken up bright and early by a smiling Calian holding a breakfast tray.

"Has Arthur tired of my wake-up calls already?" He joked as the boy set the table, and as custom Merlin convinced him to sit and eat some as well.

"He told George to tell me that you would have five extra hours of training if you dared wake him up early when he finally has a free morning" Calian explained between bites of an apple "You have the whole day free until dinner, actually"

"Really?" Merlin raised his brows in surprise, this was unusual since he was sure Uther would call him to discuss acting as a squire under one of the knights, since he was too old to be a page and yet needed some real experience time before he could be knighted.

He, Merlin, _knighted_!

Somewhere, he was sure fate was having a good laugh over the turns his life was taking.

"The King actually ordered me to have you spend some time out and about, it isn't proper to isolate yourself and only come out for training" Calian answered, less reluctant by the word.

Merlin sighed.

"I-I'm sorry if it's not my place, but…" the boy hesitated for a moment, before straightening his resolve "Why haven't you left your rooms except for the library or training? You used to like spending time with the kitchen maids, with the pages and squires, even the vendors at the citadel miss you traipsing about"

"Exactly because of that" Merlin stood and slowly started to pace "What if they hate me? What if they look at me like – like Gwen is doing now, or like I'm not supposed to be there?"

"Come on, you haven't changed at all and soon enough they'll see it, and everything will go back to normal" Calian insisted "I did"

"…Maybe you're right" the warlock walked up to his wardrobe and started rummaging for his simplest clothes.

Time to pay a visit to the citadel.

 **•••**

It was hard to ignore the whispers as he walked down the market, feeling like all eyes were on him. He hadn't stopped to talk to anyone yet, just looking around for nothing in particular and trying to decide if he should stop by Eline's stand for a piece of cheese – she always had the best – or stop by the usual spot he met with the young children of the city every four days for a bit of storytelling and games that would relieve their mothers of their presence for a little while.

Honestly, he was just afraid he wouldn't find anyone there after the many times he has missed their little encounters without explaining as he usually did whenever he left on a hunt with Arthur or had too much work.

Then again, he guessed his new status was pretty self-explanatory.

"Merlin!" He startled as someone pulled on his arm and turned to see a blonde girl of around five or six winters smiling up at him.

"Liza" He grinned, lowering himself to talk to her.

"Why did you not tell more stories?" She pouted "Mommy says you're busy but you said you'd never be busy for us!"

"Oh, dear" Said mother approached looking conflicted "Sorry M – uh, Sire. I told you not to go running off, Elizabeth"

"But Merlin's here, mommy!" She grinned "Can we have a story? Fran and Theo miss your stories too!"

"Eliza –" Her mother started, but Merlin promptly interrupted.

"Of course" He smiled up at her mother "If your mother doesn't mind, you could call Fran, Theo and the others so we can gather around the fire at dawn for a story, how about that?"

Elizabeth looks up at her mother and receives a nod, then runs off to find her friends.

"There's no need for that, Sire, I'm sure the children would understand if –"

"Angelica" Merlin interrupts "I _like_ spending time with them; I thought you knew me better than that" he says, and is only slightly joking.

"Well" she has the decency to blush at her mistaken assumptions "I didn't wish to assume, it's not like you need to be around now, what with living in the castle being waited hand and foot on" her hand flies up to her mouth at the unintentional snapping "S-sorry, sire"

Merlin chuckles.

"That's fine, Angelica, you're only speaking your mind after all" he shrugs, wondering if everyone has suddenly forgotten his name "I'm glad you can still do that around me, it's not like I asked for this, you know?"

"You – didn't?" She frowned

"I was perfectly fine with being a servant" by now people had started to gather around, first curious about Merlin, then drawn in by Angelica's outburst "I told the them so; multiple times, in fact. Still, Arthur wouldn't settle for me to keep working for him after he knew. Say what you will about him but he's too honorable to keep his own brother as a servant, Uther seemed to agree, goddess knows why" he pulled a few chuckles with the last comment, along with some startled gasps at the casual reference to their king "I had only hoped everyone would not treat me differently, but I guess that was foolish"

"Nonsense" A plump lady in their now quite extensive audience exclaimed, walking up to him "You're still the same scrawny little thing, just with a new fancy title. Come, I have some of that cheese you love"

Merlin grinned widely as she dragged him up to her stand.

"You're the best, Eline" He grinned

"And don't you forget it" She winked at him.

He watched as the dispersing crowd went back to manning their business, but clearly something had changed. Or maybe he should say things had finally gone back to normal, he mused as the usual vendors greeted him, and Rachel from the flower stand went back to being a terrible flirt when he passed, leaving with a violet tucked into his neckerchief that brought back a passing memory of Gwen.

Soon enough the sky was darkening and he went to their usual story spot, setting up the fire and stoking it as the children slowly joined him, all excited to see him again. Those old enough to understand his sudden change in status were a little stiff at first, but he managed to wear them down with silliness until they sat close and laughed with him, eyes glued to the shadow figures he made with his hand against the light of the fire as he told them a made up story about a rabbit and a fox with the usual lesson in it, about which he questioned the attentive children in the end.

It took a while to notice that he had been joined by a few adults as well, and toward the end there was quite a crowd around their little bonfire.

"So this is where you disappeared to" Arthur looked at the dispersing children as he spoke to Merlin, who had finished his storytelling a few minutes ago "The children seem to like you… probably because you have the same mental age"

"You shouldn't try to be funny, Arthur" Merlin teased back "At least I'm not a clotpole"

"Still isn't a word" Arthur quipped as they walked back to the castle "Father wants to up your training, apparently King Melchior, from Tir Mor, is interested in establishing trading routes trough Nemeth and up to Camelot. Father wants you to be knighted either before their visit or during negotiations"

"Why am I nobody's squire yet then?" Merlin frowned, puzzled. Arthur looked surprise "Quit looking at me like with such surprise, of course I know the steps to becoming a knight"

"Just getting used to you knowing things, it's not a common occurrence" Arthur teased "And I believe that shall be settled soon"

Merlin sighed.

"Uh… If routes are to pass through Nemeth, does that mean King Rodor shall be joining us?" He questioned; a time from his past suddenly coming to mind.

"No, _Mer_ lin, we shall negotiate over letters, because surely it is more efficient" Arthur answers sarcastically "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing" Merlin answers, a bit too quickly, but luckily Arthur doesn't catch it "Come on, hurry or we'll be late for dinner"

* * *

 **Now, answering a few reviews:**

 **CrazyFM: We are currently in the year between the end of season 2 and atart of season 3, during which Morgana is missing. Until she is found, just assume we are in that period of time. I have some plans for it before she can be reintroduced.**

 **iHateStrongWeather123 : Well... those are very strong opinions, huh? I'll respect your point of view, of course, but my relationship with the character of Morgana is less simple than that. I have this love/hate view of her where on one side I think she deserves saving because she was driven towards evil by fear and despair, but I hate her because she became so unreasonable and repetitive by the end, turning into the kind of person she wanted to dethrone in the first place and straying from a very genuine reason for rebellion – freedom for magic – to a childish tantrum-thrower that killed anyone in her way and was unreasonably attached to her randomly evil lost sister.**

 **Anyway, _jury's still out_ on whether she will be redeemed or not in this fic.**

 **On the issue of Gwen, whom you have _already_ mentioned not liking, I can say that I'm not the biggest fan of their romance either, since I ship her a lot more with Lancelot, and I'm _not sure_ if I'll explore it here. On the issue of Merthur, though: I ship it, but I'm _not_ _comfortable_ writing it, so nope, that's _not happening_ here, sorry if anyone else had incestuous hopes.**

 **Now, if you do end up finding my story boring anyway, there's nothing I can do about it and I won't be bothered because as I said, I write for myself and I'll feel perfectly fine as long as what I write satisfies me.**

 **Also, to your _recurrent_ mentions of my slow updates, I _have_ mentioned _many_ times that they would be irregular and I would only add to the story whenever I had inspiration, since the original plot bunny actually ended 7 or so chapters into this.**

 _ **Cheers!**_


End file.
